Awkward Hi's
by ArrowsIronJr
Summary: Elly Natasha Mattinson used to lead a normal life: Fangirling, writing fanfiction, and doing her hobbies. That is, before she found out that she wasn't a Mattinson. Turns out, she's Elly Natasha Romanoff-Barton, and she's wanted for that. But what if she's also wanted for something else, something bigger? And the Avengers and their Second Generation can't save her?
1. Chapter 1

There I was, writing on my computer covered in a blanket and listening to music. My day was normally boring, considering that I was on March break and had absolutely nothing to do.

Let me introduce myself. I'm Elly Natasha Mattinson. I'm a 14-year-old girl who's obsessed with writing and a straight A student. My hobbies include doing archery (which is a great sport by the way), and fighting. My parents say that I have ADHD, probably because I have a really short attention span, and can never stop moving. Like, never. I would be on my computer, and I would change positions like three or four times in twenty minutes. I'm talkative, and a really huge fangirl. I have a mix of red and brown hair, and I'm pretty built, for a girl at least.

" Elly?" My mom called. " Me and you father are going shopping! You'll be left home with your grandmother!"

" Okay! Bye!" I yell back. Plugging my earphones in, I keep listening to my favourite dubstep songs. My dog, George, sits beside me, sleeping, while I write about the Adventures of the Avengers. They saved New York about fifteen years ago, and I'm still obsessed. But then again, they did also save the world (literally) from this evil kind of mastermind robot, Ultron or something.

You'd think, Elly, you're such a nerd! Nope, the correct term is _Fangirl_. I started martial arts when I was young because of Black Widow, and Archery because of Hawkeye. But I've always had a thing for those, even before I knew about the Avengers. My friends say I have a rage like Hulk's, brains like Tony Stark, my ramblings and 'fangirl speak' can sound like I'm from Asguard like Thor sometimes, and I have the leadership and bravery like Captain America. (Lol, no). So, in all, I'm an "Avenger mix-up" as my best friend, Luna says.

My mind drifts off to the Avengers, until George starts barking, taking me out of my trance. He jumps up, running to my front door, and keeps barking non-stop. I check the window in the living room, which gives me a clear view of the front door.

There were two men, looking as if they haven't slept or shaved in a few days. One turned, back to me, and prepared to knock at the door. Some kind of object was hidden behind of his thin sweater, looking like the outline of some kind of gun.

"Oh my god," I muttered. The man knocked at the door, while the other gripped the gun tucked into his pants.

" I'll get it!" My grandma shouts.

" No!" I yell over George's barking. She's halfway down the stairs now, and staring at me in confusement as I picked up George. As I got farther from the door, his barks slowly stopped. My grandma was walking to me.

" I need you to take George, and hide in the cold room. Lock the door and do not open it, or get out until I tell you to." I say, pushing her down the steps to the basement.

" But there's somebody at the door!" She exclaimed.

" That's why I need you to hide. Stay quiet." I say. She doesn't look pleased, but obliges anyway. I run to the front door, and make sure the locks are locked. I do the same to the garage door, and the back door. I push my breakfast table against the door, because this one was particularly weak. This time, the doorbell rung. I ran around, checking all the windows. I check the living room window again, and see those two same men. The man who knocked on the door the first time, took the gun out, and checked the ammo supply. Freaking out, I run to the basement and start assembling my bow. I open the case, and take the three parts, the top wing, bottom wing, and the center.

Attaching it, I put the string on, and place it on the floor. My back quiver was a few meters away from me, and I slid it on. I put my arrows in, giving me a full quiver. Hopefully I won't need to use any arrows though. I put my bow case in a corner. Quietly, I walk to the cold room.

" Grandma? You there?" I heard a small 'yes'. " Stay in there and don't make a sound." I didn't get a reply. I looked around my unfinished basement. My mom's winter tires for her car weren't far from me, so I grabbed one and started pilling them over the cold room door. Now, if anybody shot anything, they'd stop in the tires.

I'm very short, so I could only pile three tires, leaving the top of the door naked. A huge bang was heard. That would wake up the neighbours, if they would be sleeping.

" Come on out little Elly!" One man shouted. My eyes widened. How did they know my name?

" I'll go upstairs, you check the first floor," The other man said. I was freaking out. They were looking for me! I was a boring, 14 year old girl, why would they want me? Calm down Elly. Remember what they taught you in martial arts: More calm is more control. Even though 'more calm' isn't proper English. Focus. I picked up my bow, and took an arrow out of my quiver, and knocked it up on my bow. I heard a pair of feet on the first floor, and quiet thumps, which I assume was the man on the second floor.

I was pretty good at Archery. Practising it for a few years now, I barely got anything other than a bullseye. But what am I going to do about the men? I'm not that good to shoot the gun off the man's hand, nor can I dodge bullets. If they didn't have guns, maybe I could knock them out. But they have guns, which means that knocking them out won't work. I remember in one martial arts class, my teacher told me that one should never shoe mercy to their opponent. That's why I was so good at fighting I never showed mercy. Does that mean that I should shoot them? You know what, I'm going to wing it.

I moved up my basement steps without making a sound. At the top, I saw movement in the kitchen. I stepped, one foot after another, until I got close. I positioned my arrow, and pulled my arrow back. I walked around, keeping my back to the wall. This man was not good at stealth; he was shuffling around, not even trying to be quiet. His phone started ringing, and he answered, standing up straight and stopped looking.

"Sir? No, we haven't found her yet." There was a pause. " We'll find her. We heard her before we got in the house." Another pause. " Don't worry, we'll find-" I decided to make my move.

" Found me," I say. I let my arrow fly. It hit him in the heart before he could even go for his gun. He fell to the ground with a 'thump'. Then it hit me. I've just killed somebody. _A human_. I usually get animals. Foam animals. But I just killed. I grabbed the kitchen counter top to stop myself from falling.

" Rob?" A male voice yelled. The other man yelled. I need to get him. I got another arrow from my quiver and knocked it to my bow. There were loud thumps going down the stairs. "Did you find her?" He kept coming down, and I started panicking. I looked to my family room, which was to the right from the kitchen. There was a small space where I could hide: a wall. I quickly took cover and waited for him to come closer to 'Rob'. As he kneeled down to check his pulse, I came out of the shadows.

"Oh, he found me. But he didn't have the time to catch me." I say. He flipped his gun out, and aimed it at me. I kept my arrow pulled back.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he motioned to my bow.

" If you put it down, I will." I say. He hesitates, but takes his finger off the trigger. He showed me the side of the gun, his finger off the trigger, He held it in his right hand, which meant he was right handed. I aimed for his arm, and shot. I hit him in the middle of his forearm, and he grunted.

" You said you'd put it down," He growled. I smirked.

" You didn't either, it wasn't on the ground," I said. Go Elly with loopholes!

I grabbed the arrow in his forearm, and twisted. He grunted.

" Why are you here?" I hissed.

" You look just like them," He replied. I pushed the arrow further into his arm. I felt like I wanted to puke, but I can't show mercy, especially if they want to kill me.

" Tell me!" I yell. He grunts even louder.

" For you," He growls. I slightly push and twist. " My boss wants you. He said that you're bait." His growls turned into a yell.

" Why am I bait?" I ask. He locks his eyes to mine.

" Your parents," I stare at him in confusion.

" My parents are bankers!" I exclaim. He chuckled, well as close to a chuckle you can get with an arrow in your arm.

" No… those aren't your real parents," He said.

" Are you telling me I'm adopted?" I ask.

" Something like that," He mumbles. His blood was pouring on the floor, almost getting to Rob's, which lies in a pool around him.

" You're losing blood," I say.

" It's worth it, if I'm going to do this," He says. I stare to him in confusion until I see a glint of metal. He thrusts it toward me, and I feel piercing pain in my side. My breath catches in my throat, and the man takes his last breath. His head falls back, and I see dark spots in my vision. I hear footsteps, coming closer to me, and I feel myself being picked up. Great, I kill two people, and now I'm going to die in the hands of the people who wanted to kill me, just my luck. My eyes close and I'm welcomed by darkness.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._ That's all I hear when I wake up. Or maybe I'm dead and that's the amount of lies I've told.

" She's awake!" I hear in the distance. So, I'm not dead. My eyes open, but I have to shield them because all I see is white. My hands come to my eyes, but wires stop me. I peel them off, and grab my head. My memory is fuzzy.

" How do you feel?" A voice asks me. I assume I'm in a hospital, so I decide to answer truthfully.

" Like I've been stepped on," I reply. I try to sit up, but a striking pain in my left side stops me.

" Don't push yourself, you've been stabbed, but you're lucky that the knife didn't get anything vital," The man kept going on and on. Then the memories started pouring in. The two men, my grandma, the arrows, killing both men.

" Oh my god," I mutter. " I've killed two men."

" For a good cause," Another man said. His voice was deep, and sounded serious. I look to him. He had an eye-patch on his eye, and was wearing a black kind of long coat. He looked really badass, on my opinion.

" Your grandma, and your dog are safe. The other two men, however-"

" I killed them. I shot them with my arrows. Their blood is on my hands," I interrupt. He looks straight into my eyes, and I look back.

" I'm in a hospital, right?" I ask.

" In a way. You're in an infirmary with better care than a hospital. But even with better care, you still need to rest,"

" Oh no, I'm getting up," I stood up, but dizziness enveloped me, and I sat down again.

" Take it easy, you just got out of a two-month coma," A woman said from the door. I looked up, and a woman with red hair, wearing a cat suit, stood, leaning on the door. Her face registered into my mind almost immediately.

" Black Widow," I say. She smiled.

" The one and only," She replied. She didn't look any older than she did 15 years ago, during the New York battle.

" So, I assume that I'm not in a normal hospital," I chuckle.

" Welcome to S.H.E.I.L.D. Elly," The eye-patch man said. My eyes widened.

" S.H.E.I.L.D. as in the place where Avengers Initiative was born, the super secret place where everyone's a badass?" I ask.

" That's a way to sum it up," The Black Widow said.

" That means that you're Nick Fury," The man, Nick, nodded.

" And that's Natasha Romanoff," He pointed to the Black Widow. I nervously waved at her.

" My middle name's Natasha," She nervously avoided my eyes. Guess she already doesn't like me. Nice job, Elly. First impressions should be your strong suit.

" I'm Clint," A man at the door said. He wrapped his arm around Natasha's waist.

" Hawkeye." I said. My bow. " You are my inspiration. By the way," I turn to Nick. " Do you by any chance have my bow, quiver, arrows, finger and arm guard?" I slowly drifted off. He laughed.

" It's in your new room," He replied.

" I have a room?" I asked. He nodded. A woman, also wearing a cat suit, walked in. She had brown hair, made into a neat bun.

" We have the council on the phone," She said. Nick turned to me.

" Agent Hill, meet Elly Natasha Mattinson," agent Hill's eyes widened as if there were double meaning behind those words. Clint nervously glanced at Natasha, who looked to give him a comforting smile.

" The two men," I took a shaky breath, taking the memories down. " They said something about my parents… not being my parents. Does have any thing to do with the fact that I'm here?" I asked. Nick glanced at Natasha and Clint.

Then the puzzle clicked into place. _You look just like them_, the man's words rung in my head. The nervous glances, Agent Hill looking surprised, me being in S.H.E.I.L.D.

I looked to Clint and Natasha.

" You guys are my parents."


	2. Chapter 2

**E**verybody was weirdly staring at me. It was awkward, and on top of that I'm not really good with being the center of attention. Agent Hill looked as if to be debating something in her mind, Nick was staring at the floor near my feet, and Natasha and Clint, or Mom and Dad were looking everywhere, but me.

" So, hi?" My voice squeaked and my hand stopped mid-wave.

" The council's on the phone, so I'll give you some time together," Nick said, leaving the room with Agent Hill trailing closely behind him. Natasha and Clint let them go through, then they looked at me.

" Come over here," I said, patting on the bed. Clint came first and sat on my left side, while Natasha sat on my right side.

" Just to be clear, I'm like, a really huge Avengers fan, so don't freak out if I start freaking out, okay? The fact that _the _Black Widow and_ the_ Hawkeye are my parents is a little hard to take in. They nodded.

" Questions?" Clint asked. I slowly nodded.

" Why did you leave me?" Natasha answered this time.

" We didn't have the heart to get an abortion, but we couldn't lead you into the dangerous life. I barely got away from the enemy alive, but raising you after missions when I'm beat up, or leaving you with a baby-sitter half your life didn't appeal to us."

" So you gave me up for adoption," I clarify.

" We had surveillance over you everywhere. You know Mr. Bill at school?" Clint asked. I nodded. "He was an undercover agent sent to look after you. Your martial arts trainer and your archery trainer, also undercover."

" I bet you would have preferred if you taught me archery," I laugh.

" I can make a few tweaks to your position," He chuckles and Natasha joined him.

" Can I fight you?" I ask Natasha. " And can you both teach me how to fight with my bow? Because that would be awesome," Natasha nods and puts her arm around my shoulder, hand resting on my forearm.

" We've got some muscle there, don't we," She teased. I blushed and dug my face into your shoulders.

" Probably from Archery, I mean, you have a traditional, 20 poundage, right?" I nod.

" Maybe I can get Tony to make you a bow," He suggests.

" Tony as in Tony Stark. Like the Genius-Billionaire-Playboy-Philanthropist?" Clint nodded.

" Man, you have some really good connections," Natasha laughs at this.

" Anyway, if you gave me up, why am I here now?" I ask. This time Clint answers.

"Because we thought you'd be safe without us, but after that attack, we weren't so sure if we were making the right choice. By the way, those attack strategies were really good."

" Except for the fact that I killed two men," I muttered.

" Let me tell you something," Natasha started. "You killed those men because they were threatening you and your old family. You had the right to take them down, and you shouldn't feel bad about it."

" They said that that I would be bait if they got me," I said. "But I took them down, and saved my whole family, so I shouldn't regret it, right?"

" Right," Both Natasha and Clint said in sync.

" Last question for now." My dad encouraged me to continue. "I was in a coma for two months, so now it's end of May, right?" Natasha nodded.

" 19th to be exact," She said.

" So, what did you say to my old parents, grandma, school, friends… you know,"

" Well, your school and friends think that you transferred to an all-girls school in Iceland, and moved to Iceland because your dad got a job promotion for a bigger bank there." Clint replied.

" Your 'parents' were S.H.E.I.L.D. agents," Natasha said. " Your Grandma was retired."

" So to clarify, I had badass parents this whole time." Clint nodded.

" Okay, you'll be interrogated more later. Can you take me to my room? I kind of want to get out of this hospital gown," Clint nods, and picks me up bridal style.

" Woah!" I laugh. "I just meant lead, but okay."

" Don't want to rip your stitches, believe me, it's not pleasant," Natasha said.

" Thanks for caring… mom," I looked to her over Cli-dad's shoulder, and saw she almost had tears coming out of her eyes.

" And thank you dad, and mom, for caring enough to not send me to a normal hospital, and leaving me to my boring life," We passed a hallway and turned right, and I started to make mental notes of where we were going.

" Do you guys have some sort of map, or pamphlet to lead me around this place?" I joke. Mom shakes her head, smiling.

We arrive at a door. It was grey, like every other door, but it had a huge white and orange polka dotted 'C', attached to the top middle of a door.

" At least I know which one is mine," I joke. Dad puts me down.

" It's fingerprint scanning, so no one can get in but you, me and Clint," She said.

" At least knock before you barge in, okay? Normally my old parents just barge in while I was changing, and that can get embarrassing. Especially if I'm wearing an awesome cat suit like yours." I finish.

" You know how I said you were in a two month coma?" Mom asks. I slowly nod. " Well, Clint and I made something that allows you to fight and to shoot."

" Like a suit?" I ask. They both nod. "Oh, this is going to be so awesome!" I try to find the fingerprint scanner, and find it right under the doorknob. Putting my thumb to it, it only registers my finger for a moment, and then I could hear the opening of a lock.

" Wicked," I mutter. I open the door, and the most awesome room I've ever seen welcomes me. Mom and Dad wait by the door, but I motion them to come in. The walls were just like the walls in the infirmary **{AN: Like when Clint just "woke up" in the infirmary thing in Avengers}**, but instead of a dull grey, the walls were painted a dark green, and accented by lighter green streaks. Well, at least three of the walls. The fourth wall took me by surprise. It was across from the door, where I could see it right when I got in. It was a wall filled with posters. Posters of the Avengers, Dr. Who, Sherlock, Harry Potter, every single fandom that I'm obsessed about. Behind the posters, the wall was white with bably pink polka dots. On the right of that wall, there was a complex wooden desk, with drawers, CD places (filled with all my CD's), and a pile of notebooks. To be specific, my notebooks where I wrote my books. My Macbook sat on the middle of the desk, my beat earphones on top of it. A really comfortable-looking desk chair was tucked in the desk. To the right of the desk, a bookshelf stood, filled with books. All of my books. On the top shelf, there was a boombox, where I assume the CD's will go.

I walk in further to my room. On the left of my poster wall (on the wall next to it) an open door led into some kind of space; a closet. On the left of that same wall a double bed with a forest-styled comforter sat, with a night table beside it. To the right of the door, was a shelf. It was long, stretching on for three or four feet. It had all my stuffed animals, sitting side by side on it. They even brought my stuffie that I made from scratch, which was tucked away in a box under my bed! Right under the shelf were a few hooks. On two of the hooks, my bow case was attached. I tried to pick it up, and it had weight, meaning that all my things were inside. On another hook, my purple back quiver has hanging.

I walked to my closet, and turned on the light there. There were two shelves, standing side by side to my right. Half the shelves on the right were open, half were made into drawers, so they could've been holding my undies, socks and bras. **{Yeah, get used to that word BBRRRAAAA) **The right shelves were completely open. The shelves to the right were holding my pyjama pants and shirts, slippers, and really warm clothes. The shelves to the left were holding all my casual wear; jeans, t-shirts, sweaters, hoodies etc. Right in front of me, a clothing rack with a lot of clothes hung on it. Behind a door, a full mirror was hanging. On the right, formal dresses were hung; while on the left, three of the same outfits were hung. I took one of them, and examined them.

I came out of the closet and looked to my parents.

" Did you design this?" They nodded. "This is the most awesome room I'ver ever seen!" I exclaim, running to them and tackling them in a hug. They hug me back.

" Look at this," My mom said. She walked over to my desk, and opened one of the left cupboards. She takes out a gun.

" 9mm Glock?" I ask. She nods.

" So you know your guns." My dad said. I blush.

" I know my guns. A bit at least," I reply. I turn to my mom. "Any other guns?" She nods. She walked to my night table, and opened the top drawer. There, another 9mm Glock. Then she walked to the closet and opened the top drawer. There was another 9mm Glock.

" Just to be safe. They all have ammo, so you just need to take the safety off," My mom said. I smiled at her.

" Thank you," I said.

I walk to my bed, and place the outfit on it. It was like my mom's cat suit, same material and style. But the right and left arms were cut off, right after the shoulder. There was a black hood at the back, the front where it's supposed to cover my face ending with a sharp point. **(Like Ezio from Assasin's Creed hood.)**

" You just need your arm guard, and the finger guard on the right hand," My dad explained.

" Wicked," I muttered. On the waist, a belt like Black Widows was wrapped around it. It had the same black and red attachment, but a silver and purple ran across the diagonal, sticking out on the bottom left and top right a bit. It was a zip-down, so I could zip it down a bit.

" This is amazing," I mutter.

" You also have a gun strap with a gun on one of your thighs," My mom said. She runs to the closet, and comes back with a holder strap of some kind.

" Wrap it around your thigh tight, but loose enough so you still have circulation. Use one of the guns in your room for now." She hands it to me, and I place it on the bed.

" I'm going to change, so get out." I shooed them out, and closed the door. I slipped off the hospital gown, and zipped down the cat suit, unbuckling the belt. I feel my left side, and sure enough, there's a huge bandage to cover my stitches. I carefully slip it on, and surprisingly, it got on easily. I put my arms through the slots. I zip it up, right above my boobs. I attached my belt, and felt the cold metal of my parent's insignia mixed. I walk into my closet, and look under the clothes rack. There were three pairs of the same combat boots. I take a pair and go back on the bed. I kneel down to put them on, but my stitches restrict me. So, I put my foot on the bed and slide them on, and surprisingly they're very comfortable. They match my cat suit, with black laces and black Velcro on top of the laces. Taking the thigh gun strap, I put it mid-thigh on my right thigh. Making it tight enough so it doesn't slip off, I took the gun from the closet and put it in the strap, making sure the safety is on. Then I go to my closet, and look in the full-length mirror. To be honest, I look badass. It curves in the right places, and makes me look badass amazing.

To add on to the beauty, I let my hair down. It falls in curls around my shoulders, and stops mid back. I put my hood on. I walk out, and take my bow case. I lay it on my bed. Opening it, I start to assemble my bow. Habits made me learn how to do it quickly, so in 30 seconds flat, I had it ready. I got my quiver, and swung it over my back, attaching it properly. Gathering my arrows, I put the in the quiver. I grabbed my finger guard and slid it on my fingers, feeling the familiar comfort of leather. It was black, and styled like Hawkeye's because his finger guard was awesome and I wanted one.

I put my bow case back on the hooks, and my cat suit hanger back in the closet. Grabbing my bow, I head outside to meet my parents.


	3. Chapter 3

Outside my parents were waiting in the middle of the hallway, talking quietly to each other about something.

" I'm back," I say, closing the door with my free hand. My parents look to me and smile.

" It fits you really well," Mom said.

" Definitely. It shows off your toned arms, and fits you perfectly. I love it," My dad adds. My hands go down to the belt buckle.

"I really love this. It's amazing and just so… unexpected," I said.

" Was it hard putting everything on with your stitches?" My mom asked, concern wiped over her face. I shake my head.

" Actually, no. It was just a little straining to put the boots on, but I managed," I reply. My parents nod. " But can I at least do some archery? If I practise standing a bit, then I'm sure that won't affect my stitches!" I try to act all peppy and happy.

" Fine. But rip one stitch and you'll be bedridden until you have nothing but a scar left," My mom threatened. She looked really scary. Like, if looks could kill, I'd be dead right now. I nodded and threw my bow over my shoulder.

" Shooting time?" I asked my dad. He nodded, turned and started walking to the right hallway. We passed several hallways, and I tried my best to remember them, but with barely enough luck. After a few minutes of silent walking, we arrived at two glass doors.

" Bulletproof I assume?" My dad raised his eyebrow and nodded.

" Good eye," He replied.

" Well I am the daughter of Hawkeye, hence the Hawk," I said. My dad put his finger to some kind of fingerprint scanner on the left door, and the two doors slid open. We entered, my dad going to a metal door on the left, and opening it. I cast a glance inside, and what I saw blew my mind. Bows. Of all types. Quivers, arrows, everything that's needed for archery.

" That is amazing," I said, awed. My dad chuckles. He brought out a bow and a quiver full of arrows, which she slung over his shoulder.

" Okay, let's see you do this," My dad said, standing next to me, crossing his arms. I moved to a target, and took out an arrow. Positioning it on my bow, I pull it back. Focusing on my target, I let the arrow fly. It hits straight center.

" Pretty good. But you need to take less time," He said.

"Like this." In a second flat, he took an arrow out of his quiver, retracted his bow, positioned this arrow and let it fly without a second of hesitation. The arrow hit straight center. And that all happened in about two and a half seconds.

" Oh my god," I mutter.

" Now you try," He replies. I position my legs properly, apart at shoulder's length. Without any thinking, I brought my arrow out, positioned it on my bow, pulled it back, and let it fly. It hit a little to the left of center.

" Not bad, for a first time's try. Just move your elbow more to the left next time," I nodded, and tried again. In two seconds flat, I had the arrow in the target. It was an inch to the left of center's mark.

" You're probably disappointed right now," I said. My dad looks to me.

" Don't say that. You got out of a coma less than an hour ago, have stitches in your side, and just shot an arrow in two seconds flat. I am anything but disappointed." He said. I look up to him.

" Thanks," I replied. I take another arrow, and shoot it in no more time than the last arrow, but this time, it hit bull's eye.

" See? You just needed a bit of encouragement!" My dad exclaims. I keep taking arrows, non-stop, and keep shooting them. In about 15 seconds flat, my whole quiver, minus one arrow, was on the target. The arrows went in a circle, right around my center arrow.

" Incorporating shapes?" My dad sarcastically asked. I stuck out my tongue at him.

" Watch this. I want to try something," I said. Taking the last arrow out of my quiver, I slowly position it on my bow. My dad's arrow still sits in center, right next to mine, and I aim for that. I pull the arrow back, taking a deep breath. In shooting phase, I adjust my aim, and let the arrow fly. It goes very fast, and straight where I want it to go: into my dad's arrow. As it reaches its target, it slowly pierces the arrow. It completely goes through, cutting it through center.

" Wasn't that awesome?" I exclaim, throwing my hands up into the air, but my stitches are thinking LOL, NO, and pull really hard in the other direction. I slowly put my arms down, wincing, but luckily my dad didn't notice.

" Ripped a stitch?" My mom asked for the doorway.

" Were you there the whole time?" I asked. My mom smiled and nodded.

" Nice skills by the way. We should put the Mission Impossible theme song and you guys shooting, it would become viral," My mom laughed.

"But I need to see how you do with a gun." I put down my bow and took off my quiver and followed my mom. My dad followed behind us. She led me to the through a door on the right side of the training arena, and there were divisions of spaces, where I assume people shot. My mom took out one of her guns from her holsters, and wrapped her hand around the gun.

" Do you know how to hold one?" She asked. I nodded.

" With my old parents, I think I went shooting once or twice," I say, taking my gun out of my holster. I wrap my hands around the gun, take off the safety, and put right index finger on the trigger.

" Like this?" I ask. She nods. I turn to the empty shooting paper, aim through the sight, and press on the trigger. I lower my gun, and look to where I shot, and see that it's straight on the bull's eye.

" I guess she got both of our genes," My dad laughed. He came behind mom, and grabbed her gun out of the other holster, then slapped her ass.

" Oh my god!" I yell. Shielding my eyes, I try not to laugh. "My virgin eyes! You are destroying me!" My mom rolls her eyes and my dad laughs. My mom shot a bullet, also getting straight center, but then she shot other bullets. I looked to her target, but only saw one hole.

" Did you just shoot four bullets into one hole?" I asked. My mom nodded.

" Well then, I'm going to need some practise," I decide. My parents laugh. A cell phone starts ringing, and my mom curses, but very quietly. She picks up the phone, and listens. For about 10 seconds, there was silence until my mom hung up.

" Fury wants us in the main center," She said. I put the safety back on, and put my gun back in its holster. Brushing the curls out of my face, I lean on one hip.

" I'll just go get my arrows," I say, exiting the gunroom and returning to the archery range. For some reason, this place really comforts me. I move to my target, and start pulling out my arrows. I leave the one that I split my dad's with, because that leaves a reminder that I can shoot, and I'm not a complete fail. I walk back to my quiver, where I put my arrows back into my quiver and sling it over my back. I grab my bow and wait for my parents at the entrance. They come out, and by dad puts his bow and his quiver back into the huge bow room. We get out of the comfort room, and start walking to the main center.

" Can I get in there on my own?" I ask. My dad nods.

" Your fingerprint is in the system, so you can go anywhere where you have clearance," He explains. Better keep that in mind.

" Who has the highest clearance?" I ask. My dad looks to me.

" Maria Hill and Nick Fury," He replies. My mom leads us through two automatic-opening glass doors, and what I see shocked me. A huge complex room, with at least a hundred people working on computers. The was this kind of dome window, going from the floor to the top, and really diagonal support bars, looking like opening curtains. I see Nick to my left, on a platform behind two glass computer screens.

" This is so awesome," I mutter. My nerd side was coming up, and I just had to gaze and fan-girl over the architecture, the style, everything!

" Close your mouth, you're going to catch flies," My dad whispered in my ear. I hadn't noticed my mouth open, but I closed it and looked around the room. There were men and women, all on computers working. But I'm pretty sure one of them was playing Galaga. They were all wearing navy blue, tight onesies with the S.H.E.I.L.D. logo on their right forearm. Pretty cool.

"Ah, Elly." He said. I looked to him. "Welcome to the Bridge." His arms went to the side, showing me the most epic thing ever. He actually looked really badass like that, eyepatch over his eye, long black leather coat. He came down, and walked over to the jumbo window. He motioned me to come to him.

" Agents." The whole room looked to me, and I all could think of was to not sneeze. Do you know how embarrassing that would be?

" This is Elly. She'll be living on the Helicarrier with us for some time," The agents were still looking at me, and I started felling really self-conscious.

" You look just like them," One of the agents said, motioning to my mom and dad. I tensed up. That's what one of the house intruding men said before I killed them. Okay, keep it cool Elly. He didn't mean to remind me. I awkwardly switch my bow to my other hand, and smile. Some agents smile back, some don't and just stare at me, which makes me think who shoved a stick up their ass.

" Hi, uh, I'm Elly. Sorry to be interrupting your work. But for the man who's playing Galaga, you know who you are, you need to get better at it," I walk off the stage, feeling like a badass, and walk to my parents. They were trying not to laugh.

" Did I do something stupid?" I ask, wrapping the bow around my shoulder. They shake their heads.

" No, just that Stark made the same remark on a man playing Galaga during the Avengers Initiative before the New York battle." Dad explained. I mentally fist bumped myself. Acting like Tony Stark? Check.

"I'm going to go walk around." I said. "Don't worry, I won't do anything stupid or ruin my stitches," I add.

"Okay, but get a phone from Agent Hill so you can contact us," My dad said. I nod, and try to find Agent Hill. I see her standing by a computer.

" Agent Hill?" I call. She looks to me. " My parents want me to get those high tech phones so I can go around the Helicarrier and not get lost. Do you have any?"

" Actually, I do," She says, smiling. She walked over to a cool kind of file cabinet, and opened one of the drawers. She reached out a small device and gave it to me.

" Thanks," I say, turning my back to her. I clean the screen of the phone with one of my sleeves. I grab the phone by the bottom, so there are no fingerprints on the screen.

"Wait, uh, Agent Hill?" I try not to make my voice squeak. She turns to me. " How do you turn this on?" She takes the phone, and presses her thumb on the screen, while her other fingers press the power button on the side of the phone. She gave it back to me and I smiled. Walking away from her, I throw my hand holding my phone in the air to show my parents. They nod, and I leave the bridge. My mind goes in all different directions, all revolving on the fingerprint on my new phone. I walk to my room, which I surprisingly found, and start devising a plan in my head.

Because I was about to do something very daring and stupid.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Update again! Sorry this chapter is a little bit shorter. I didn't have much time to do this. Anyway, have fun reading!  
**

_**IMPORTANT: Elly's outfit changed. Now she has no sleeves and a black hood at the back of her outfit.**_

**Ps. To those of you who ever watched the season 1 of the TV show Nikita, you might catch on to what Elly's doing here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers because if I did, Clint and Natasha would be together and I would be their kid.**

Walking back to my bedroom, I realized that my plan was practically flawless. I had the fingerprint on my phone, and I know what I needed to do. I've watched way to many spy and action movies to mess this up.

Entering my room, I put the phone on my desk. Going into my closet, I grab a small eye makeup box that I found, and bring it back to the phone. I take a brush out, and powder some eye shadow on it. Grabbing the bottom of the phone, I apply the mascara onto the fingerprint. The small book light at the corner of my desk catches my attention. It has a half-cylindrical form, just like a finger. I grab it and take the top, plastic top off. I dust it off and make sure it's clean Grabbing tape from my art section, I cut a piece big enough for the fingerprint. Carefully cutting it off, I slowly put it on the fingerprint, making sure it's all on the tape.

" You only have one chance," I mutter to myself. " No pressure at all." Peeling it off the phone, I press it onto the plastic piece. The fingerprint was barely visible, but it would work. I make sure that there are no loose tape ends, and the tape is nicely put with no air holes.

" Perfect," I say to myself. Slipping it into my boot, I put everything where it used to be. Going to my bed, I sit down on it. I open one of my night table drawers, and see my pink camera. I turn it on, and it's fully charged

" Well, the odds are in my favour today, aren't they," I laugh to myself. Putting it in the same booth, I stand up.

"Time to be the rookie spy of the year," I say to myself. I take my phone, and put it into the small pocket on my quiver. I know, my quiver is multi-functional, and I love it. Walking out the doors, I turn left, the other direction to where I usually go. I quietly walk, and I feel my arrows lightly bouncing on my back. I pass other rooms, and that's the problem, there are only rooms. I think of turning back until I see a brighter light than the rest to my right. I quietly walk to the light, and press myself against a wall. Taking a glance, I see that it's some kind of laboratory. It's empty, and I decide to take a peek. I was taking a tour, after all. When I approached the doors, they opened automatically.

" Why thank you, I would love to come in," I say to them. Getting inside, I see all types of tools. Huge transparent computer screens, everything looked so high tech. At the end, there's this huge window, and I walk to it. There was this circular containment cell. Awesome.

" What are you doing here?" I froze in my steps. I turned around, and in front of me, stood Tony Stark and Bruce Banner.

" Oh my god. You two are part of the Avengers," I manage to squeak out. They slowly nod and weirdly staring at me. I wave at him.

" Hi," I awkwardly say. " Oh, I'm Elly. I woke up here from a coma this morning,"

" Oh," Bruce realises. "You're Natasha and Clint's kid."

" The one who just found out today?" Tony asked. Bruce elbowed him in the ribs.

"No, it's okay. I agree with what they did, and at least I know they're my parents now." I say.

" You should meet up with my kid. You guys would be really good friends. Not to mention Thor and Cap's kid. Bruce here is a lone ranger, so you can just leave him out," Tony explained. Then he got another elbow in the rib.

" So, what are you guys doing here?" I ask. " Science," Bruce replied. I roll my eyes. Why does everyone think I'm not smart enough?

" I understand science, don't worry. I'm not a complete dumbass,"

" Well then, Elly. We're investigating the amount of gamma radiation in the world right now. It's transforming animals into… things," He explained.

"Have you used a spectrometer?" I ask. He was about to say something, but then closed his mouth. Bingo.

"No, actually," He replied. I smirked.

"Tony wanted to use all these high tech things. We should use a spectrometer. It should give us some kind of clue to what's happening," Bruce said.

"Did I just outsmart Tony Stark?" I teasingly ask. Confidence was building up in me, but on the inside I was still fangirling and freaking out over talking to two Avengers.

"No, you are like a fourteen year old girl. You just thought simply when I didn't," He said, crossing his arms. Bruce crossed his arms as well

"She outsmarted you," He said. Tony rolled his eyes and looked to me.

" Come by the lab sometime. Or better yet, come to Stark Tower. We should have some fun there," He said. I just got invited into Stark Tower. Oh. My. God. Maybe my first impressions aren't that bad.

" No, they can be bad," Tony said.

" I said that out loud, didn't I?" I asked, heat rising to my cheeks. Bruce nodded his head.

" It was really nice meeting you, I'm a big fan." I say, walking to the door.

" Oh, I know, we've been through your computer. Nice photo shop skills, by the way." Tony smirked. I blushed even more and turned around.

" See you guys later!" I squeaked, running out the doors. Turning right, I continued walking through the unknown hallway.

" Well that went well," I grumbled to myself. Doors were starting to get more spaced out, and the lights were becoming dimmer. I walked for a few minutes. Then I saw this wide door. It was the first in a minute of walking, so I assumed it was important. It looked to be really thick, black and shiny, with a fingerprint pad beside it. It feels like people barely come here. Instead of the normal, doorknob on the door, this had nothing. There was a very small peephole at the top of the door. I tried to see it, but even on my tippy toes, my forehead only touched the glass.

"Let's start here." I say to myself. I get the fingerprint pad out of my boot, and pressed it to the scanner, hoping for the best.

**I'll update later (not specifying when though)**

**Review please! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Another! Longer than the last one! Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these amazingly awesome characters, though I do own Elly and the arrows.**

Pressing my fake fingerprint to the scanner, and close my eyes and cross my fingers. It takes a few seconds for it to load, but then the doors slides open.

" Genius!" I mutter to myself. Sliding sideways, the doors open just enough for me to enter. When I walk in, they close behind me. Inside, a keypad beside the door will probably let me out. Cool types of file organisers, holding a crap load of files were standing in rows. I put the fingerprint back into my boot, and walk to the files. To my luck, I can reach and see the highest column of files. I start looking through them, and find one on my mom. Opening it, I read all of her things that she wanted to keep secret. A wave of guilt rushes over me, but I push it down.

"You're not doing anything bad. Just doing research," I try to convince myself. Taking my camera out of my boot, I take a picture of each page in that file. I put the file exactly where I found it, and look for my dad's file. When I found it, I took pictures of all the pages, and put it back as well. I did the same to all of the other Avengers. I was about to move to the next cabinet, when something caught my eye. It was my file, with my name on it. Opening it, I find everything about myself.

Name- Elly Natasha Romanoff-Barton

Date of birth- 02/28/2000

Time of birth- 04:28:36

Mother- Natasha Romanoff

Father- Clint Barton

The list just went on, and I had to stop myself from reading it. Taking a picture of all the pages, I put the file, forcing myself not to take it. Walking to another cabinet, I aimlessly search for files. Then I stop when I find one on the Avengers Initiative. Taking it out, I skim through it. I take pictures, and put it back. Nothing else in that cabinet interests me, so I leave them. Walking to another cabinet, I see my mom and dad's last name with a place next to them.

" Must be their missions," I say. I take out the first file, and look at it. It says Budapest. Taking pictures of the pages, I barely read what they say. Doing the same to every single mission file that they've had, it must have taken me at least twenty minutes, which is a long time considering you're taking pictures of files. When every mission was on my camera, I stood up, stretching.

" The only reason I came here was to get information. I'm technically not stealing it, since I'm a part of SHEILD, but just borrowing it," I convince myself. Sadly, it wasn't working.

As I put my hands up (lightly) in the air to stretch, I feel a burning pain in my side. I push down a scream. It wasn't something normal. It was supposed to be healing, not feel like being stabbed all over again. I go down on my knees and shut my eyes closed. It wouldn't stop burning, and it felt like I was being set on fire, and then stabbed on top of that. I couldn't take the pain, and I screamed bloody murderer. Hopefully the walls were soundproof. Falling to my side, stitches on the top, I clutch my side and go into a ball. I lay there, wincing in pain, silent tears falling out of my eyes. Slowly, the burning started to ease, and I open my eyes. I felt tears still falling down my face, and I couldn't it, I had to look at it, but definitely not here. Putting the camera into my boot again, I take the fingerprint out.

I walk to the door, and press it against the scanner. It opens, and I pop my head out, taking a look both ways. Stepping out, the door closes behind me. I slip my hood on my head, putting the finger print in my boot and walk back to my room. With each step that I take, I notice that I don't feel the slight tug of the stitches. It's seemingly easier to walk, and I don't feel any burning or pain what so ever. Passing a lab, I take a glance at it. Tony and Bruce were in there, working on the computers, and handling some kind of green goop. Luckily, they don't notice me. I continue walking to my room, and open it with my own finger. I shut the door closed and walked to my desk. Putting the camera back in my drawers, I take the fingerprint out and think of a good place to hide it.

"Teddy bears," I mutter. "Nobody would think of a teddy bear." I go to my teddy shelf and pick one that has a scarf around its neck. The one that I grabbed was named Teddy Claus because he was Santa, but a Teddy! Genius, right? I put the fingerprint inside its scarf, and make sure that if anything shakes it, it wouldn't fall out. Then I put it back on the shelf as if I never touched it.

" And what happened here?" I ask to myself, pressing on the place where I got stabbed. Taking off my bow and my quiver, I slide my hood down and zip down my suit. Taking my left arm out of its hole, I pull the suit down more. The huge bandage covering my gauze was dried with blood. I peeled it off and gasped at my wound. That's the thing. It wasn't there. All that was left was a curved, pale patch of skin. The stitches were gone, as if they were absorbed into my skin.

" What the hell," I mutter. This is impossible. Three hours ago it was barely healed, and now it's as if I hadn't had it for a few years. This can't be shown to anyone. It has to be kept a secret, and only I should know it. I zip my suit back up, and put my weapons where they were. Since I'm not hiding, I didn't put my hood on. I grabbed my SHEILD phone out of my quiver and shove it into my boot. I walk out, and try to find the archery range.

Finally finding the two doors, I put my finger on the scanner, and the doors slide open. I walk to one of the targets, and begin shooting to different bull's eye points around it. Slowly, it took my mind off my healed stab wound. I'd get center every single time, even with fast shooting. I kept shooting, until an idea strikes my mind. Grabbing the arrows of the target, I put them all back in the quiver. I take an arrow, and shoot it in a position, and then I do the same to the other arrows. Slowly, they start to create a bubble letter 'A'. I make it like the Avengers sign, and I accomplished what I needed. Grabbing my phone, I take a picture of it. I go into text messaging, and send it to my mom and dad saying: "Look at that A. It's a majestic A." Their contacts were already in my phone, so somebody already updated it. When I exited text messaging and went to the home screen, the Galaga game was already downloaded. I guess I know who updated my phone now. Smiling, I put my phone back in my boot, and grab all my arrows again, putting them back in my quiver.

I look to the bow room, and see some kind of mounted touch screen computer. How I didn't notice that before, I don't know. I walk to it, and touch the screen. It changes, then shows me three speeds. It says: " Choose target speed," Then it shows four choices: slow, moderate, fast and extreme. Beside slow, it said 25km/h. Beside moderate it said 45km/h. Beside fast it said 70km/h. And beside extreme it said 100km/h. Who can shoot at that speed, I don't know.

I decided to start as slow as I can get and chose 25km/hr. Next, it asked me if I wanted a point count. I replied yes. It then asked me if I wanted it video recorded. Without any hesitations, I answered yes, because I want to see how much I would fail. It asked one last question: If I wanted human targets or normal shooting targets. Human targets would probably make me melt down if I shoot them, and normal targets would be easier, so that's what I chose.

" The targets will stop depending where they're hit," A female voice booms across the room. "They will react as human would if being shot."

I walk to the center of the room, and the once-upon-a-time twelve standing targets started to move. It's as if they were brought to life. Some rose up into the air and started flying around. I tried to calculate their movements, but couldn't because the targets had no patterns whatsoever.

" Guess I'll have act purely on instinct," I mutter. I put my hood on and grab an arrow out of my quiver; I shoot one of the targets straight in the center. It stops moving, and just sits there.

Other targets were moving across the floor, turning and twisting. A three tried to corner me. But before they could, I shot them. The last one hit a little off center, and that would be a lung on a human. It slowed, and then stopped moving. There were four targets in the air, and I had to shoot them. Three were tilting down enough for me to get them, but the other was standing straight. I shot the three from the ground, aiming and getting the target perfectly. They flied down, and sat on the floor. One of the targets sat on top of the other, creating a tall type of wall.

An idea came to mind. I ran to one of the moving targets on the ground, and cornered it next to the two targets standing next to each other. It stopped, an arrow in the center. There was another three on the ground, moving in the corner. Two were close to each other, and I easily shot them both down. But the third was moving a bit faster than the rest. Scratch that, it was moving _a lot_ faster than the rest. I shot it, but it hit the outer rim. The target slowed down, and I got another arrow. Aiming, I shot it in the center. It stopped.

Running back the clump of standing targets, I try to grab an arrow. But I had none left. I started panicking, but then remembered that arrows surrounded me. Jumping on one of the standing targets, I grab the arrow stuck in it. But I was already jumping on the second standing target (which was sitting on another one). I didn't have enough time to shoot it with the bow. Jumping off the second target, I was suspended in the air. So purely on instinct I shot it from my hand like a spear. Surprisingly, it hit bull's eye and the target was flying down. I flipped around, going feet first on the ground, and did a tumble and roll as soon as I hit the ground, then standing straight on my feet.

The female voice rang across the room again. "Twelve out of twelve dummies hit. Time taken: Three minutes, eighteen seconds," She stopped talking and the targets started moving back into place, arrows still in them

" That was awesome!" I yell, jumping into the air like a girl.

" You know, I have to say, Legolas and Natashalie, your kid has skills," A voice said in from the door. I froze and turned around. Tony was standing there, with Bruce beside him who looked shocked. My dad had his eyes widened and my mom looked surprised. What really hit me hard was that beside my dad, Captain America stood, looking dumbfounded, with a stupefied Thor beside him. On Bruce's side, Nick stood, with a smug look on his face.

" Did you see all of that?" I ask. They all nodded. "All of it?"

" From the very beginning," Tony replied.

"I'm standing here with all the Avengers. And they saw me train. Okay. Don't freak out." I turned away from them, going to grab my arrows. My hood was still on my head, and I was trying to control my breathing.

" I could shoot things without hesitation, but when it comes to the Avengers looking at me, I freak out," I mutter and chuckle. All of my arrows were back into my quiver, I looked back to the Avengers, who still looked a bit shocked.

Nick Fury came forward. "Elly," He started. "Meet the Avengers. You'll be sending some time with them."

**Review Please!**

**-Christina**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi peeps! So, sorry for no updating yesterday, I had to do other things *cough* homework *cough*. But I'm back now! **

Okay, I have to admit I'm freaking out. Firstly, the Avengers saw me train, and they liked it. Then Nick Fury said I'm going to be hanging out with them, which beats anything I've ever done in my life. Then there's my mother.

" You just did that on your stitches?" She screeched. I winced.

" I'm fine. See no pain, no wincing," I say. My mom looks pissed, and my dad was going on her side.

" She didn't rip any stiches if she's still standing there, smiling at us," Captain America.

" I'll have to agree with Cappy here," Tony agreed. Oh my god, they were defending me. I think I'm going to _swoon. _No, don't do that, Elly.

" But she had five! Five stitches! And she just harpooned a target in the air, and then did a tumble and roll! She had trouble putting on her shoes two hours ago!" My mom argued.

" Maybe you should be bedridden?" Dad suggests.

" No!" I yell. "Remember the deal? I rip a stitch and I'm bedridden. I didn't rip a stitch," I said, crossing my arms in pride. My mom huffed.

" Fine, we're going to your room to take a look at it. Maybe-"

" No!" I interrupt. " It's fine. No need to go see anything. Now, I'll be in my room. Yeah, bye!" I rushed through the crowd, and ran to my room. They couldn't see this. Nobody could see this, especially my parents. I hope they let go of it.

Opening the door to my room, I throw my bow on my bed, and put my quiver on one of the hooks. I close the door, and head to my desk. I sit down and start tapping my foot on the floor, really fast. They were onto me, and I couldn't really hide it anymore. But I can't tell them. I have no idea what I'm dealing with. Sure, I've had paper cuts. They've healed that same day, but I thought that was normal. Then I got that really big cut on my left knee what went from the top of my knee, and ended mid-calf. That healed in a few days, but again, I thought I was eating vitamins and my body was doing me a favour.

I took my phone out of my boot and my notebook and started writing. It should be able to take my mind off things. The hours ticked by, spent by writing, or sketching dragons from _How to Train your Dragon_, which is my new obsession. I imagined myself living there, being best friends with Astrid, riding a Nagger, and defending Berk.

Before I knew it, it was time to go to bed. My parents haven't come to me yet, so I guess they blew it off.

" Elly?" A voice said at the door. Oh, I spoke too soon. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah," I sighed. The door opened, and my mom came in, closing the door behind her. I moved to my bed, where my bow still sat, and started disassembling it.

" What happened at the archery range today?" She asked. I stopped taking down my bow and sat on my bed.

" Well, I was shooting normally, then I got bored and saw the computer thing beside the bow room. It was training, so I thought I'd try it." I explain.

" Sweetie, you know your stiches won't help that wound come together if they rip, right?" she asks. I nod. She looked into my eyes, and she showed pure concern and care. And I felt like I could tell her anything, like I can't hide something like this from my own mother.

" Okay," I started. "SoIwastouringaroundtheflyingshipuntilIfeltareallyhugepainlikeburninginmysideandthenIlookedatitanditwascompetelyhealed," I said, really quickly.

" Say that again," My mom chuckles.

"So I was touring around the flying ship until I felt a really huge pain like burning in my side and then I looked at it and it was completely healed," I repeat. She furrowed her eyebrows.

" Let me go put on some pyjamas, and I'll show you," I say. She nods and sits down on my desk chair. As I go change, I carefully lay down the gun, and hang my suit, putting my boots under it. I put on some plaid pants, and a normal t-shirt. Walking over to my mom, I lift it on the side just enough for her to see the wound.

" It's gone," She said. I nod.

" Just a scar, and the stitches are gone too. Just evaporated in mid-air," I replied. "But you can't tell this to anyone. Not until I can figure out what this is," My mom nods.

"Not a word," She said. "But I'll still keep up the act,"

" And I'll still play the part," I replied. I bring my bow case to the bed, and put my bow in it, then hang it on the hooks again. Taking a book from my bookshelf, I get into bed.

"I'll just read a bit," I say, waving the book in the air. She nods.

" Just get some sleep, we have a long day tomorrow," She heads out the room and closes the door behind her.

Scrambling out of bed, I get my camera. Turning it on, I read all the files. It's surprising what my mom and dad have overcome in their past. The missions they've survived, the people they've killed, it's all crazy. I put the camera back into my desk, and my book on my night table, and close my eyes.

I wake up to the theme of _How To Train Your Dragon _on my new phone. I have no idea how they knew I liked that theme and that I would wake up to it. I get up, throwing myself off the bed. Going to the closet, I grab my suit and put it on. I slip on my boots, and brush my hair in my washroom **(which I forgot to mention in the room description in Ch. 2)**. I walk out with my gun on my thigh, bow and arrows over my shoulder, and my phone in my boot.

"Well you look prepared," My I hear Captain America say behind me. I turn around and see him smiling.

" Hi!" I squeaked, waving my hand. I awkwardly look around the hall, and then back to him. "Should I call you Steve, or Cappy?"

He chuckled. "Steve will be just fine. Cappy is Tony's annoying nickname for me,"

"Cool then, Steve. See you around!" I say, running to the lab. Inside, Tony and Bruce were working on their cool computers.

" Hey!" I greeted, stepping in the lab.

" 'Morning Elly," Bruce said, still tapping the computer screen.

" Find anything new?" I ask, grabbing one of the blueberries in the silver bag on the desk.

" Well, we found the amount of Gamma Radiation there is, and now we're finding a way to stop it," Bruce replied. I nodded, throwing blueberries into my mouth.

" You know that thing you did yesterday? In the archery training arena?" Tony asked, stepping away from his computer screen. I nodded.

" And you know how you pressed the record button in the settings?" I nodded again.

"Yeah, well I may or may not have uploaded that to SHEILD's mainframe," He said.

"What?" I screech. Bruce cringes at the volume.

"Well, I thought that maybe it would be cool for SHEILD to see what the little grasshopper has done to those poor targets," Tony said.

" Now they'll think I'm crazy!" I exclaim.

" Actually, they think you're the new and better Hawkeye and Black Widow," Bruce calmly replied, still not turning away from his computer screen.

" Well, she is a mix of them," Tony said.

" I'm going to get weird stares," I complain. Tony smirks.

" Don't worry, sweet cheeks. You'll be fine," Tony says, popping one of the blueberries in his mouth.

" Did you just call me sweet cheeks?" I ask. He nods. "Yeah, don't ever call me that again." Tony nods and heads back to his computer.

I feel a vibrating in my boot, and realize that it's my phone. Picking it up, I hold it to my ear.

"Yello?" I ask.

" Good morning, Elly." My dad greets. "Come to the bridge, and bring Bruce and Tony with you. Fury wants to talk to us," My dad hangs up the phone, and I look to the two mad scientists.

" Well, we're wanted in the Bridge," I say.

" Well this should be interesting," Tony says, leading the way out the door.

**I won't be updating much now since it's my last day of March break, so hopefully once every week or so. **

**Review please!**

**-Christina**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sooooooo sorry I didn't update last week. I was so busy with projects and stuff. So yeah.**

**This is more of a filler chapter, it's really short so don't complain. I have practically no time for fanfiction now, but I still do it. For you guys! *attempts thumbs up and sparkly smile***

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avenger, just Elly. And maybe my computer.**

As we walked to the bridge, Tony kept talking about my 'mad offspring skills', which I was quite smug about. Bruce kept telling him to shut up, but Tony, being the stubborn billionaire he is, didn't want to.

" Did you see that harpooning?" Tony asked. He imitated throwing a spear. "Bam! And it hits the center mark!" I rolled my eyes.

" Hey!" I say, clapping my hands in Tony's face. He looked to me. "As much as I love the Tony Stark bragging about my skills, it's getting a bit annoying." Tony looked disappointed, but stopped talking.

We walked through the bridge door, and I was greeted with about a hundred computer spies staring at me.

" Hey," I say, then turning my back to them. Nick stood with my parents on the side of the bridge, Steve and Thor with them.

" Oh no," I say, walking to them. "Is this some kind of serious talk?" I ask, cringing. Nick laughs.

" On the contrary Elly," Nick replies. " You're going to the Avengers Tower to spend the weekend with the Avengers and their kids." I bet my face turned red, and a huge smile escaped my lips.

" I get to go into the Avengers Tower?" I squeal. "

Well, unless you want to sleep outside," My dad jokes.

" When are we leaving? Now? I need to go pack some clothes! Wait, my stuffies! Oh this is going to be awesome!" I say, pacing back and forth.

" Whoa, calm down," My dad chuckled. "Courtesy of Tony, you already have a room there with a full closet, exact same clothes, a designed bedroom even better than the one here, and a better archery range and obstacle course." My dad finished. I think I was going to swoon. I do say that a lot.

" Okay, so I have a better room than the one here?" I ask.

" With every single fandom," Steve replies. I could hear him mutter 'whatever those are'. Tony looked smug.

" And there will be the mighty Pop tarts. Jane says that they're just splendid and I agree with her," Thor added. My stomach grumbled at Pop tarts.

" Yeah, Thor murdered over three hundred toasters making them," Tony said.

" You're making me hungry now, and I haven't eaten since I woke up yesterday, so I going to go get my computer, and we're leaving." I said, walking away.

" Oh, and I like the strawberry ones!" I yell. I could hear my mom snicker.

Nearing my room, I get my bow case off my rack and put it on my bed, opening it. Walking to my desk I open the drawers and find my purple computer case. I put my computer into it and close it. I get a reusable bag out of my closet and put all my notebooks into it, as well as my sketchbook and pencils. I walk to my stuffies and get the fingerprint out. I walk to my bow case and put it under the padding. I close the bookcase and look at the clock.

" Forty-five seconds," I say. "New record." I walk out of my room, bow case in one hand and my notebooks in the other. I walk to the bridge and see the Avengers still standing there.

" You were gone for less then three minutes," Bruce says. I nodded.

" What do you have there?" Steve asks., motioning to my bag.

" The usual," I reply. "Just my notebooks and a sketchbook." Steve nods.

" So," Nick starts. "Let's get you on a jet to the Avengers Tower."

**I told you it's short! I promise next chapter we'll mee the other kids. And don't worry, in a chapter or two we'll get to the serious business *evil smile*.**

**Review please! **

**-Christina **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my Kiddie Winks! What a wonderful time for a new, longer chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Elly, and the other kids.**

**PS. This will not be a drabble. I have some evil things planned out for future chapters. *evil smile***

As we're on the jet, I couldn't stop moving. My mom and dad were quietly talking, and the rest of the Avengers sat in silence.

" You're practically shaking in anticipation," My mom said. I nodded.

" Well, I'm about to meet people I've dreamt to meet my whole life. I'm not really good at first impressions, I mean, what if they don't like me?" I asked.

" Oh you'll be fine," My dad comforted.

" How come the others weren't, you know, taken away?" I ask.

" The other Avengers didn't have enough enemies," Bruce answered. "I mean, we did have enemies and missions, but we weren't drowning in them like your parents. After you were born, they are already back on missions. We took care of you until the undercover agents could replace us. Our kids didn't know you existed until two months ago." Bruce explained. I nodded.

" Am I the oldest out of all of them?" I ask. Steve nodded.

" But between you and the youngest, which is my kid, it's about a ten month difference," Steve explained.

" You think they'll like me?" I ask. All the Avengers nodded.

" From what I saw in the last day I've known you, I'd say you're pretty social and likeable," Tony replied. I smiled.

" Thanks," I say.

" We're over the Avengers Tower, commencing landing," One of the pilots said. In less than ten seconds, the doors opened. In front of the jet, seven people stood, smiling. Tony got out of the jet first.

" We're back!" Tony exclaimed. " And we came back bearing presents!" Then my mom came out.

" Presenting Elly Natasha Romanoff-Barton!" She exclaimed. My dad gave me a light push, and I walked out, my bags in hand.

" She is so much prettier than her file showed!" A girl with ginger-brown hair said. She had blue eyes, and was kind of short. I gave her a lop-sided smile, not sure if that was a compliment or not.

" Hey!" Another girl said. She had raven hair and hazelnut eyes.

" Hi," I replied.

" I have to admit, she's hot," I heard a boy say. Another boy snickered, and I looked in their direction.

" I heard that, you know," I say. The boys paled as a woman with ginger hair slapped them upside the head. The rest of the Avengers came out of the jet, and it flew away, leaving my hair a wreck.

" Introduction, kids," A woman said. She had straight brown hair and dark brown eyes.

" I'm Erika," The girl with brown-ginger hair said. "Daughter of Tony Stark and Pepper Stark."

" Damon," A boy with brown hair said, flashing a handsome grin. He was pretty tall, at least a head taller than me. " Sister of Erika."

" Nicole," The girl with dark hair said. " Daughter of Brice Banner," I waved at her, and she smiled back.

" Ethan," A boy with shabby blond hair added. "Son of Thor and Jane," He was a little taller than Damon, and had these piercing blue eyes. Am I really thinking like that now? I think to myself.

" Cal," A boy said. He looked to be a bit taller than me. He had a light shade of brown hair, and blue eyes. He was built, muscles peeking out of his short-sleeved shirt. " Son of Steve and Maria Rogers." I nodded. We stood there in awkward silence for a few minutes, until the ginger-haired woman spoke up.

" Well, I'm Pepper, and this is Jane," Pepper presented, pointing the lady with brown hair.

" Let's get inside," My dad said. " Elly hasn't eaten yet, and she's cranky when she's hungry."

" Am not!" I screech. My dad raises his eyebrows. " Fine," I huff, following him inside.

The inside was not what I expected. It was so futuristic, walls nicely decorated, speakers installed in the walls. The floor was tile, a nice shade of light peach. We approached a living area, and I put my bags on one of the couches.

" What're in there?" Damon asked, pointing to the black reusable bag.

" Notebooks, laptop, stuff for writing and sketching," I reply.

" Look at that," Erika said, strolling in. "We've got a writer, and a sketcher," She said, elbowing her brother and Cal.

" You write?" I asked, looking to Cal. He shakes his head.

" Damon writes, I sketch," He replies. I nod.

" Let me read your work sometime," I say, winking to Damon. I turn and walk away, feeling like a badass. I see my dad turn a corner, and run after him. We enter the kitchen, which has to be the biggest I've ever seen. There was so much space, so many appliances.

" Got any Pop-tarts?" I asked. My dad nods.

" Strawberry," He replies. I smile.

" Pop it into the toaster please!" I squealed. My dad chuckles and opens a drawer. I walk to the fridge, and open it. Inside, so much food was fitted. I swear, that much food could feed a family of twenty for at least a month. I must have been staring at the toaster for a long time, because the toaster popped, followed by another three clicks.

" Eight Pop-tarts, just for you," My dad said, bowing and handing me a plate with Pop-tarts on it. I replied in a lady-like bow.

" Why thank you, I shall enjoy them all," We both laugh and I head over to the couch where my things are. I put my plate on the small table in front of the couch, and moved my things.

" You going to take your weapons off?" I hear a voice ask behind me. I jumped at it, and almost reached for an arrow. I turn around and see Damon.

" I don't know, am I going to get attacked?" I teasingly ask. Damon smiles and shrugs his shoulders, sitting down on the couch next to me. I take my bow off, and slide off my quiver, placing it on the couch. Grabbing my plate, I sit down and start eating. When the food entered my mouth, I felt like moaning. Who knew that eating after a two-month coma could be so good?

" So, you know how to fight?" Damon asks. I open my eyes and stare at him.

" Yeah, I guess I'm pretty good," I reply.

" DAMON!" I hear. Erika comes running in with the rest of the kids behind her.

" Did you see this video?" She asked, showing him my archery training video to him from a kind of glass tablet. He watches it in awe.

" I think you're better than pretty good," He says. I blush, but take another bite of my fourth Pop-tart to cover up. " Do you guys know how to fight?" I ask. All the kids nod.

" Cal's the best out of all of us," Nicole says.

"Guess you and I will be sparring today," I say. Cal nods, and jumps on the couch next to Damon.

" So, tell us about yourself," Ethan says.

" Well, I had a pretty boring fourteen years. I did Archery and hand-to-hand combat as long as I remember, and am a straight A student at school. Until these two men came to my house. They… never mind that. Point is, I was in a coma for two months, and then woke up at SHEILD. Met the Avengers, my parents, did some training and came here," I explain.

" What happened with those two men?" Damon asked. Images of me killing them replayed in my mind, and I avoided his gaze.

" Don't really want to talk about it," I replied. I looked into his eyes, and they showed guilt for a second, before covering it up.

" Come on, finish eating. We're going to see what other skills you have." Ethan said, breaking the silence. I quickly finished my Pop-tarts, and got up from the couch. My mom came in.

" I'll take this back," She said, taking my plate from my hands. "And I'll take your things to your room." She said, pointing to my things on the couch. I nodded to her and smiled. I got my bow, and swung my quiver over my back.

" So, let's go see what you guys can do," I say, smirking and feeling a little too confident.

**Like it? Hate it? Review please!**

**-Christina**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back! And I brought an extra long chapter for my extra awesome readers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, just their kids and Elly. Though I wished I owned Nutella...**

They walked me to the training arena, steps synchronized.

" So," Damon said, walking up to me. "Do you like your new life?" He asked. I shrug, but keep walking behind Cal.

" It's something, really not what I expected. Dreamed of it? Yes. But I never knew it would become reality," I explain. Damon nodded.

" Do you like to paint your nails? Straighten your hair?" Erika asked, shoving Damon away from me. I laugh and shake my head.

" Nope. They're way too… girly. I prefer something like football, or writing," I reply. Ethan slowly nods.

" Strong but feminine… I like it," He teases. I shake my head.

" Not interested!" I chant.

" Ouch!" Cal says. "And Ethan gets rejected," He adds. Cal looks to me and smiles. I feel heat come to my cheeks. In my perceptual vision, I see Erika raise an eyebrow. I look away and blush even more.

" We're here!" Cal says as two huge glass doors open. My mouth hangs open. It was grey, like that one in SHEILD, but at least three times the size. The targets were only human, white and hard. They looked like the dummies from the Hunger Games. To the left, a ring stood, punching bags lined up beside it. Sparring rings were around them.

" This is… so much bigger than the one at SHEILD," I gape. Nicole chuckles.

" Oh that place?" She asks. " It's just child's play."

" So, you gonna fight? Or shoot something?" Ethan asks. I take my bow off and slide off my quiver.

" Let me get that for you," Damon said, taking my things.

" You know how to fight with a dagger?" Cal asked.

" I'm a little rusty. Haven't done that in a few months, well before I fell into a coma at least," I say, taking one of the daggers from Cal's hand. I flip it between my fingers and feel it's grip. It's a bit heavy, but should do.

" Main ring, or the sparring ring?" Ethan asked, pointing to both. I point to the main ring and walk to it. Cal walks behind me, and we enter it.

" I'll go easy on you," Cal says. I raise an eyebrow.

" I should be saying that to you," I tease, playing with the dagger. Cal makes the first move. He lunges toward me, dagger pointed at my leg. I easily dodge it, going under his left side and jabbing my elbow into his side. But, all my elbow was met is muscle. I blush thinking about it, but shove it out of my mind. Taking the advantage of being close to the ground, I stick out my right leg and trip Cal. He falls to the ground, but in a very controlled way. On his back, his dagger is far away from him. I straddle him and push my dagger to his throat.

" Dead," I say. I chuckles.

" Nope," He says, flipping me over. He was now on top of me, my own dagger pushed to my throat. I looked into his eyes, and he looked into mine. Sparks flew around and I felt my insides melt. But again, I pushed it away. I kneed him in the groin, which was luck because of our position, and somersaulted off the ground. I grabbed Cal's dagger, which was laying a few feet away from me and get into fighting position. Cal did the same.

" Oh quit playing with each other!" I hear Damon yell. " Start a real fight! And use the daggers!"

" You asked for it," I mutter. I run for Cal, and slide going through his legs and make a small cut on the inside of his thigh. Then I roll, and get up, leaving Cal in a haze. I turn to him, waiting for him to come back to reality. I a split second, he turns to me, and makes a gash on my upper arm. Pain erupted on the gash, blood running down my arm. Cal was already facing me, shock on his face.

" I'm-" I cut him off, roundhouse kicking him in the chest and flipping around and doing it with the other leg. He falls to the ground, and I push the dagger against his throat.

" Now you're dead," I say. He looks into my eyes, guilt written all over them.

" That was AWESOME!" I hear Erika yell. The others are clapping.

" You know, I've never seen anyone beat Cal over there," Ethan said. "And that fast too." He adds. I hear clapping from the door. The rest of the Avengers are at the door, plus Jane and Pepper, clapping.

" More skills shown," Tony claps. " Any other hidden talents?" He asks.

" My sarcasm," I deadpan.

" Those agents taught you well," Steve says. I look to my mom, who's staring at my gash. I immediately understand what she means.

" Uh, thanks Cal! You're an awesome fighter! Don't worry about the gash. I've been through it before, really. I'm just going to go clean it, check my stitches-"

"Stitches?!" Cal exclaimed. He paled.

" Oh! Well, I didn't rip anything, so I'm fine! Mom, want to come with me?" I ask, turning to her. She nods and we rush out. We arrive to the kitchen, and she goes into one of the drawers and gets out some gauze. She then gets some rubbing alcohol and dabs it on my arm. It stings like hell, and I hiss.

" I'm almost done," My mom soothes. I nod, and I feel only a slight sting, and something wrapping around my arm.

" The gauze will shield it more when it heals, so no one notices," She whispers. I nod, breathing deeply.

" Why do I have this... ability? What's happening to me?" I ask.

" I don't know, but there wasn't anything that could have caused this," She replies. I nod and get up.

" They can't find out," I say. My mom nods.

"Can you walk to me to my room?" I ask. My mom nods. We go down a hallway, where I see an elevator. We board it and the doors close.

" You share a floor with all the other kids, until you're sixteen where you get your own floor," My mom explains.

" I get my own floor in two years?" I exclaim. My mom nods. The doors open at the 67th floor and the design shocked me. Everything was Avengers themed. I walked onto the floor, and was greeted by yellow walls and red furniture. There were red, white and blue pillows on the side, and a hardwood floor. You'd think it would be tacky, but it was actually comforting. In the corner of the room, an almost unnoticeable ladder led into the ceiling.

" Tony wanted to make a joke. That leads into your nest, which connects to all the air vents," My mom laughs. I smile.

" I guess I found my new hiding place," I chuckle. My mom starts walking down a hallway, where we pass doors on the left and right. They were all labelled with nicknames. We passed by a door that was labelled Calsicle. I guess that was Cal. The next room didn't have a label on it.

" Tony has yet to give a nickname for you," Mom explained. I nod, and open the door. I opened the door, and my mouth hung open for the third time in an hour. It was twice the size of my room back on the helicarrier. The walls were mint coloured, purple streaks running on the sides. But, one of the walls was white with polka dots, filled with fandomous quotes, posters, and a huge Avengers sign in the middle.

A huge, queen sized bed was in the middle of the room, parallel to the door. It had red sheets with black pillows. Somehow, every color matched together perfectly. There was a door to the left of the bed, opened. I walked to it and entered the room. It was a closet, and it was huge. I had three other suits on hangers, and the exact clothes that I have in my SHEILD room. There were hooks for my archery things, and teddy bears were shelved on a wall. I walked out, still my left side, a huge oak desk sat. It was huge, and could hold all of my books (which is a lot) side by side, twice. My notebooks and sketchbook was already there, sitting in its black bag.

" This is amazing," I say. My mom nods.

" Get changed, then go to the 68th floor," She says, walking to the elevator. I quickly change out of my suit into pyjama pants and a long sleeved sweater, which has a rainbow and 'murder' written on it. **(Sherlock joke!)**. It's a pretty ironic shirt considering my family. Putting on my Finn & Jake slippers, I head for the 68th floor.

Deciding to have some fun, I head for the air vent ladder. Climbing up, I get into the vent. It was actually quite roomy, but not big enough for someone like Steve to get in. I crawled, and surprisingly, there were signs. Like for example, one said: 68th floor, and had a vent going diagonally up. I ended up at a shaft, and opening it, I jumped down. It closed automatically after me.

" I see Spider-child had found use of the vents," Tony said.

" Not happening!" I chant.

" Hawkeye Jr.?" He asks. I shake my head in disgust.

" Oh! I know! Avenging Hider!" Tony exclaimed.

" Avenging Hider? Really?" I ask. He shrugs. I walk around, realizing that it's a small theater. All the second-gens were there, and Cal looked sad.

" That shirt is ironic," Ethan said. Erika and Damon snorted.

" Do you guys even understand the point of the shirt?" Nicole asked. "It's a Sherlock joke! Come on, guys!" She exclaims.

" You know Sherlock?" I ask.

" That's like asking if I'm a fangirl?" She asks. I squeal.

" I think I just found my soul mate!" I yell, hugging her tight. She hugs me back and we both squeal.

" Remind me to buy ear plugs," Steve complained.

" So, what movie are we watching?" Cal asked. Pepper came forward.

" We are going to be watching The Conjuring," She says, taking the DVD out. I visibly paled, because Ethan waved his hand in front of my face.

" Earth to Elly?" He asked. Trying not to seem freaked out, I turn to him and nervously chuckle.

" Yeah, I'm fine," I say turning my back to them.

" Ok then," Erika says. She pushes Cal into a chair. "You will be sitting here," She pushed me next to Cal, wiggling her eyebrows. She's playing Matchmaker, not a good game to play. Nicole sits next to me, then Damon, Erika and Ethan. The parents sit behind us, on the upper seats. My breathing got a lot shorter, and faster.

" You're not a fan of horror movies, are you?" Cal whispers. I shake my head.

" Last time I watched one I couldn't sleep alone for a month," I quietly explain.

" Well, you share a floor with all of us," He motioned to the other second-gens. "You'll be safe."

" Tell that to my imagination," I mutter. Pepper puts in the DVD, and the lights dim. It starts playing, and I grip my sweater, forcing my eyes to stay open. There was this creepy doll, some house, a hanged woman and a witch! With every scary scene I kept curling myself into a smaller and smaller ball, subconsciously bringing myself closer to Cal. He looked relaxed, not touched by the movie. The dresser scene came again, and a scary woman on the dresser screamed. I jumped, and almost screamed with it. Cal being the closest human to me, I jumped into his arms. I was still in my seat; just my face was curled up in his (toned) chest. And I didn't even really notice it. Cal tensed, but then wrapped his arms around me. Luckily, it went unnoticed by the other people in the room.

The movie ended in a haze after that, me not really paying attention to it. When the lights came on again, I finally, consciously realized what position I was in.

" Oh my god!" I say, jumping from his arms. I immediately missed the heat._ Why am I thinking that?_, I exclaim in my head.

" I was really scared and-"

" Hawk spider!" Tony exclaimed. I shake my head.

" Well, at least we know horror movies aren't your thing now," Jane said.

" And we found out in the best way!" Erika exclaimed. I bet my face was tomato red, because Cal's was too.

" Come on, children. Off to bed!" Tony shooed us away.

" But we didn't eat dinner!" Damon complained.

" Get something in the kitchen, do whatever you want, okay?" Tony exclaims. "I feel pressured." He quietly adds. I chuckle.

" Well, I'm getting myself some Nutella. Who wants to join me?" Erika asked. All the second-gens raised their hands, and followed Erika to the elevators. When we arrived to the kitchen, Erika went into a cupboard and dug out six Nutella jars, all filled to the top. She took six spoons and led us to the breakfast table. We all sat down, and Erika handed us Nutella jars and spoons.

" Dig in," She said. We all opened our jars and started stuffing our mouths with the heavenly food.

" So, I like the way we found out that Elly doesn't like horror movies," Ethan said. Damon snorted.

" Oh please. You're just jealous she didn't cuddle into you," he replied.

" I found it cute," Nicole added. "You know, like the 9th doctor and Rose's relationship at first," She marvelled.

" You know, we're sitting right here and we're kind of embarrassed," Cal stopped their thoughts.

" Yeah, and it was an accident," I say. "And it's so not like the 9th doctor and Rose's relationship at first." I add.

" Think what you like," Erika says, playing with her Nutella spoon.

" You know, I've only met you guys today, and I already realized that you guys are so lovesick. And annoying. And so down-to-earth," I say.

" You can relate," Ethan replied. Damon smiled into his Nutella.

" Tomorrow we can go tour New York," Cal suggested.

" I will be the leader!" Erika said, pointing her spoon into the air. I took a spoonful of Nutella into my mouth.

" Might I add," I say, my mouth full. " I'm the oldest here."

" By like, three months by most," Erika complained.

" Actually, ten," I explain. Erika huffs.

" I know New York most. I'll be the leader," She finishes. I shrug and nod.

" Why not. I mean, I need to show you this amazing book store-" Nicole started.

" What about the donut shop-" Ethan continued.

" Definitely the videogame stores-" Damon added.

" How about we show her everything?" Cal asked. Everyone nodded. I stood up and put my Nutella jar back, spoon in the sink. I was moving back to the table, going back to my spot, when the window shattered.

**The official problem starts... NOW! **

**I have to say, thanks for all the reviews... but just because I said thank you doesn't mean you have the permission to stop reviewing. **

**See you next chapter! (which might (MIGHT) be posted tomorrow if I have time).**

**-Christina**


	10. Chapter 10

**It's the tenth chapter! CELEBRATIONS! But no worries, there is more to come!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the second-gens and Elly **

As the window shattered, three men came in and I was pulled to the ground by rough hands. I was covered in glass shards, and my head was aching. Going into fighting mode, I kick whoever was holding me, and got up. The men were all wearing black and armed with guns.

"Elly, come with us," One of the men boomed.

" What is with you guys and trying to kill me?" I exclaim, bringing one of the man down. Subconsciously, I snap his neck. The second man was coming toward me, and I slid between his legs, going behind him and puncturing his spine. I grabbed his knife, and pushed him to the ground head first, impact killing him. The third man was coming toward me. I stabbed him the stomach, and he fell, me on him.

"Why does everyone want me dead?" I hiss. The man tries to chuckle.

"I'm sure you now why, but I think you should tell your new family," Something crunched in his mouth, and it started foaming.

"Hail Hydra," He hissed. I heard the elevator doors open, and the Avengers, plus Pepper and Jane- came in.

"Jarvis warned us of intruders," Tony said. I got off the man, in shock and brought my legs to my chest.

" I killed someone," I mutter. "I killed someone, again," I repeat. The second gens weirdly stare at me.

" Tony, I'm hating you right now for telling me to keep her on a long leash," My dad grumbled.

"It was Hydra. It was them. They sent men to take me," I whisper. I look to Steve, who was holding his shield, and another shield, same size but different color order, which I assumed was Cal's. Steve threw it to him and Cal easily caught it.

" You killed someone before?" Nicole quietly asked. In reply, a tear came out of my eye.

" Two, actually. They came into my old life, trying to kill me. Said I was bait. So, I got my bow. One of them tried to kill me, so I killed him instead. And the second one almost succeeded, until he died of blood loss because I shot him in the arm," I explain, trying to keep my voice straight. The second-gens looked shocked.

" They said something about telling us something. What was it?" Damon asked. I avoided his question and got up.

"I'll be in my room if someone needs me," I whisper walking to the elevator. "Though I suggest not bothering me."

"What about the glass shards?" Bruce asked worryingly. I showed him my hand as if saying 'I'll take care of it'. As the elevators closed, I start sobbing. I refused to keep it in anymore. I sobbed until I came to my floor. Walking to my room, I didn't even try to be quiet. My sobs bounced off the walls, until I fell into my bed and cried myself to sleep.

When I woke up, I felt dried tears on my face. I was in my pj's weirdly positioned on my bed. I went to the bathroom, and made myself more presentable for the day. I got dressed in my suit, and made sure to strap my gun holster tightly to my leg and made sure I had ammo. Walking out of my room, I go through the vents. I went to the 82nd floor, which was labeled kitchen. Falling out of the vent, I was met with every single person who lived in the Avengers Tower.

" Are you okay?" My dad asked me. I took a deep breath.

" Yeah," I replied. I popped some Pop-Tarts into the toaster. "You get over it in a while," I add. My dad understood what I meant.

" Elly?" Bruce called. I turned to him. "What happened to the glass cuts on your arms?" I didn't have a reply.

" Uh… I cleaned it, and put some ointment on it. Like you know, Polysporin," I tried. Bruce didn't look convinced, but didn't say anything else. The Pop-Tarts came out of the toaster, and I put them on a plate, heading for the huge breakfast table. Everyone sat down around me.

" We need to talk about what happened yesterday," Cal said. He sounded tense, playing with his food. I wonder what was making him this worried. Sure, Hydra broke into the Tower, but what was making him this tense?

" First of all, we need to understand what the soldier meant," Ethan replied, looking to me. Taking another deep breath, I open my mouth to answer.

" When the two men came into my house, before he died, he said I was bait, but it didn't sound like I was only bait. It sounded like I was something else too," I reply. They didn't need to know what that something was yet. I didn't even glance at my mom.

" Well, he wanted just Elly, so she's going to need a bodyguard at all times," My dad says.

"_What?!_" I screech. " I can handle myself! I… took down those men with my own two hands! I'll just carry a weapon from now on!" I stood up. "Look, I already have a gun full with ammo!" I exclaim. " On top of that I have my bow!" I add. My dad just shook his head.

" No more suggestions from Tony. You are getting a bodyguard," He finished. I sat down, huffed and took a bite of my Pop-tart.

" I don't think we should get someone from the outside," Pepper said. "We can't really trust anyone," Everyone nodded in agreement, except me.

" Ooh! I'll do it!" Erika exclaimed. I smiled at her enthusiasm.

" Do you know how to fight?" Steve asked. Erika shook her head.

" Unless you want to be in a suit every minute of the day, you're not doing it." Tony concluded.

" I guess Cal could do it. I mean, he has good fighting skills, and he has the serum in him, which can make him stronger," Jane suggested. I choked on my food. Why do I always get stuck with him? Not that it's that bad but…. Stop thinking like that!

" Can you carry your shield around at all times?" Dad asked.

" I guess," Cal answered. "It's not that heavy."

" Then it's settled. You have a new bodyguard," Mom said. Great, I have a new bodyguard. Erika, Ethan, Nicole and Damon evilly glanced at each other. Even better, now they're going to play matchmaker with us. I took my last bite, and put the plate in the sink.

" Hey Damon?" I innocently ask. He looked to me. " Where did you put my arrows? You know, the _matched_ ones. I need to shoot something." Damon understood where I was going and paled. The other second-gens smiles got wiped of their faces. It was actually funny, actually.

" On the table beside the door," He replied. The adults were clueless. I nodded, and went to the elevator. Steve elbowed Cal.

" It starts now?" I ask. My dad nods. Cal gets up and followed me into the elevator. As the doors closed, he turned to me.

" Listen, I have to say sorry. I wasn't planning this and-" I cut him off.

" It's you better than anyone," I reply with a smile.

" I also have to say sorry for yesterday. The gash I made, it was unexpected and I really didn't mean to hurt you. It's just the serum got the better part of my mind and I got a little… angry." Cal said.

" Didn't I tell you yesterday that it was okay?" I ask. Cal nods. "So then don't apologize." Cal smiled, and I smiled back. The elevator doors opened. I walked out to the doors, which opened. I saw my bow and quiver near the door. I put it one, and gripped my bow.

Then, I started to feel a slight sting on my gash arm. It got stronger, and took all my inner strength not to wince. In a few minutes of standing in one place, the stinging stopped. I walked to the targets, my arm feeling lighter. It was healed, and it didn't hurt as much as when the stab wound was healing. I looked to my right, and saw Cal. He changed, and was in a t-shirt that revealed his muscles, and the shirt was tight enough to outline his abs. How could a 14 year old have so much muscle? It was probably the bit of serum in his blood. He had his shield in hand, and stood in front of a target.

" You going to practice shooting your shield?" I ask. He nods, and throws it like a Frisbee. But easier. I take an arrow and shoot it, hitting bull's eye. The shield hit straight in the center of the target, middle of the shield on bull's eye mark. I kept shooting, until my gauze on my arm slowly started to slide off. It fell to the ground, and Cal looked to me at that moment.

" What?" he muttered. Then I finally, actually realized that it fell. My bow dropped to the ground, and my and went to cover the no-longer-there-gash.

" Uh, I gotta go," I said, walking away. But Cal already saw. He ran after me.

" Elly!" He called. He caught up to me, and grabbed my shoulder, turning me to face him. He carefully took my hand of my non- existing gash, and I complied.

" That needed stitches yesterday," He stated.

" I used Polysporin," I tried. He looked into my eyes.

" How is it healed?" He asked. I looked back into his. I shook my head and stepped away from his reach.

" I can't tell you," I reply. Cal moves closer to me.

" Yes you can. I already saw it healed," He argued. I shook my head, but he grabbed my hands. I realized they were shaking.

" You can trust me," He said in a strong voice. I sighed, getting the fallen gauze, and sit down on the floor. He sits down next to me. Wrapping the gauze around my arm, I start to tell him everything. I told him about my side, how there aren't really stitches anymore, my arms, and that only him and my mom know. He nodded.

" You can't tell anyone," I say. Cal nods.

" Swear I won't tell anyone," He replies. I fiddle with my gauze, trying to secure it. Instead, Cal brings his hands to the gauze and starts to wrap it carefully around my arm, making it as if we never touched it. Every touch felt like electricity running through me. I don't know why I'm acting like this. I only met him yesterday for God's Sake!

We got up and I went to grab my bow and arrows, Cal going for his shield. As soon as we had about 10 feet between us, the rest of the second-gens walked in.

" Had fun shooting at targets and dummies?" Damon asked. I playfully scowled.

" Better than hanging out with you guys," Cal teases. I laugh.

" Agreed," I add. We both chuckle.

" Oh, and don't even try to play matchmaker with us," Cal said, examining his shield.

" You told him?" Ethan asks me. I shake my head.

" I'm still able to figure things out, you know," Cal replies for me. I nod in agreement.

" I was wondering, are you guys still up for the New York tour?" Nicole asked. I put my last arrow into my quiver.

" With what happened yesterday, can we save that for tomorrow?" I ask. Nicole nodded.

" I have to say, you look ripped, Cal," Erika said. Cal blushed. For some reason, I felt a pang of jealousy. _God damn it!_, I thought. Erika looked pleased. Damon rolled his eyes. Nicole looked everywhere but Cal and I.

" They're planning something," I whisper to Cal so only he can hear. He gives a very small nod.

" Before you guys so nicely interrupted, Cal and I were going to spar again," I say, glancing to Cal and telling him to play along.

" Yeah. Without weapons this time," He added.

" Can we watch?" Ethan asked. I shrug my shoulders. I start to walk to the main ring, but curiosity makes me turn to Ethan.

" You're the son of Thor, right?" I ask. He nods. " So you're technically a demigod," He nods again. "But doesn't that mean you can fight?" I ask. He shrugs.

" When I'm turning 16 I'm getting training from Sif herself and getting my own weapon," He replies.

" That makes sense," I reply. He nods. Cal and I enter the ring, and we go into a fighting stance. Cal makes the first sharp move, and I dodge it. As I go under him, I elbow him in the lower spine, and jab him behind his knee. But this time, it didn't work. Cal didn't go down. If anything, he got taller.

He turned his upper body, and wrapped his arms around my waist. He twisted me upside down, so my head would go close to his feet for a second. I took advantage of that, and jabbed my fist into his toes. His grip on my waist lightened a bit, and I kicked him in the face, flipping myself on my feet. Cal looked shocked, a little blood running from his nose.

" Not bad," He said, cracking his knuckles.

" Not bad is an understatement!" I hear Nicole yell. Cal lightly laughs, and lunges for me. He tackles me, and we roll until he's on top of me. Before he can declare me dead, I slid my arms free of his grip and lightly punched him in the throat, just enough to startle him. I then change our positions so now I was on top, and straddling him. I pushed my elbow against his throat.

" Dead," I say. I get off of him.

" Bro, you were so close!" Ethan yelled.

" She's better than me, what can I do?" He asked.

" You have muscle, use it!" Damon replied.

" She has strategy!" Cal added. I felt confident, Cal admitted that I won, and was supporting the fact that I was better than him.

This day was gradually getting better.

**How was it? Loved it? Hated it? Let me know!**

**Review! I know you can do it!**

**-Christina**


	11. Chapter 11

**You surprised? I updated during the week! **

**Disclaimer: I only own the second-gens and Elly!**

It was afternoon, and I was in the conference room with the second-gens. We were all lounging around in office chairs, sitting sideways. We all changed out of our fighting clothes, so we were all in civilian clothes.

" Want to play a game?" Nicole asked.

" Isn't that a Saw reference?" Damon asked. I shuddered. Definitely not a good movie.

" How about Truth or Dare?" Erika suggested. Cal snorted.

" Where are we, at a frap party?" He asked. I snickered, turning in my chair. I was getting dizzy, but still kept turning. My weapons were on the long table, except for my gun, which was still strapped to my thigh.

" Why not?" Ethan asked.

"Should be fun. We can ask things we've wanted to know," He added.

" Why not?" I ask. "We don't have anything better to do," The matchmaker group looked evilly to each other.

" Except, no couple questions. We've had enough of your ideas and plans," Cal added. I nod in agreement, planting my feet on the table.

" Aw look, Cal said 'we'! As if he was speaking for him and Elly!" Erika cheered.

" That's because he was talking for himself and me. Now come on, who wants to start?" I ask.

" Wait!" Ethan yells. " If we don't answer the truth, or don't do the dare, you take off a piece of clothing," I roll my eyes.

" Why does everything you do have to include stripping?" Erika asks. Ethan shrugs.

" Fine," Nicole said. " Let's do this," Damon raises his hand and points to me.

" Elly," He starts. " Truth or Dare?" I decide to do truth, because I'm scared of Damon's dares.

" Truth," I reply.

" Have you ever dated, or kissed anyone?" He asked. I blush and shake my head.

" Nope. I was kind of the outsider everywhere. Had a few friends, but just girls," I explain. The Stark siblings looked shocked. Before they could comment, I pointed to Ethan.

" Truth or dare?" I ask. He grins.

" Dare," He replies. I think for a second.

" I dare you to tale a shot of your best hot sauce," I smirk. His smile wiped off his face.

" Come on, let's go to the kitchen," I pull his out of his chair, and get my weapons. They all follow me to the kitchen.

Cal gets the hot sauce and puts it into a shot cup. He then gives it to Ethan, who cringes.

" Jarvis?" Cal asks. I thought he was talking to the sky until a voice answered.

" Yes Mr. Rogers?" The voice replied. It was British, which I mentally laughed at.

" Can you record this and send it to all of our phones?"

" Certainly, sir," Jarvis replied. Ethan cringed, then took it all into his mouth.

" Lick the cup!" I add. He does what I said. When he put down the cup, I almost tripped on my own legs walking to the table. Ethan's face was just priceless. It went from surprise, to anger, to fear, and then to shock. He starting fanning his hand in front of his mouth really fast, then running in circles. He ran to the kitchen sink, and put his whole head under it. The water poured into his mouth and he looked a little more surprised.

" I have to admit, Elly, you have pretty good ideas," Cal says. I high-five him, and we laugh.

" Remind me to never answer with dare," Damon joked. Ethan came back, his face red and we all stared at him, trying to keep our laughter in. But of course, that didn't work. We burst out laughing, until Jarvis' voice interrupts us.

" Mr. Stark requires of you all on the 102nd floor," He said. We stopped laughing.

" Well that doesn't sound too good," Erika said. We all looked to each other, and walked to the elevator in silence. When we entered the 102nd floor, I see that it resembles SHEILD a lot. It looked like the Bridge, just less windows and less people on computers.

" So, how are the new rules for you?" Bruce asked.

" They aren't too bad. I'm following them. Cal hasn't left my side, always has his shield on him, I have my weapons, it's good," I say, looking to Cal and smiling. He smiles back.

" Why were we called?" Nicole asked. The Avenger's faces turned serious.

" We found traces of Hydra around the Avengers Tower," Thor said. I tensed.

" Have they come close?" I asked. Everybody shook their heads. I relaxed a bit. (Keyword a _bit_).

" But they're travelling in numbers. At least three or four at a time," Tony explained. " Enough to be able to take you down, but not enough to arouse suspicion. And it's pretty hard to distinguish them too. They're literally everywhere," Tony added.

" So, that's why we don't want you out of the tower," Clint concluded.

" What?" I screeched for the second time that day. "Why are you guys so protective?" I complain.

" We got you back four days ago. And we're not planning to lose you," My mom answered.

"Same goes for all of you guys," Steve adds. I start banging my head on a wall. Cal puts his palm between my head and the wall, but I still keep banging.

" Fine," I answer. " But can I still stand close to a window?" I ask. The Avengers smile slightly, and nod. The second-gens and I walk out of the room, me muttering insults about Hydra under my breath. I was in front of the group, walking to the elevator. When we entered, I burst out.

" How come I'm stuck inside? It's no fair! I just got to New York! I want to explore, go to that damn donut shop! I want to-ugh!" I exclaimed, squishing my hands together.

" What can we do? You heard Uncle Steve," Damon said. I smirked, an idea forming in my mind.

" You guys need to know be better. Rule number one: I never follow the rules," I say. The elevator doors opened, and I walked out. I didn't bump into anything! I felt like such a badass! On the other side, I'm not really one for breaking rules. I was getting nervous, but pushed that aside. I wanted to go outside, and breaking the rules was the only way to do it.

" I don't know, I mean, Hydra's out there, and they're after you-" Cal started.

" Hush, Cal." Erika said. "I like her idea, continue," She said, turning to me. Cal looked uneasy, but the rest of the group was into the plan.

" I say that we sneak out. Meet at that donut shop. But we leave at different times, and undercover." I say, rubbing my hands together. They all nod, except for Cal.

" We'll leave in pairs," Ethan adds. I nod.

" In intervals of five minutes. Not too close, but not too far apart," Erika adds. I nod again.

" Okay," Nicole started. "Ethan will go with me, Erika will go with Elly, and Damon will go with Cal," She explained.

" Perfect," Erika replied. " Cal and Damon will go out first. Then Ethan and Nicole, then me and Elly,"

" Good," I replied. " Just, everyone please bring weapons." I beg. Everyone nods.

" Erika and I will have our suits within thirty seconds of us," Damon said.

" I'll bring a gun. Hide it in my coat," Ethan explains.

" I'll have the Hulk, I guess. At least I can control myself," Nicole mutters the last part.

" Daggers. Can't really bring my shield into public," Cal adds.

" Same. No arrows. Three daggers. At least," I say to Cal. Ne nods.

" Get ready! We're leaving in 15 minutes!" Damon said, walking to the elevator. Erika, Nicole and Ethan followed him. When the doors closed, I turned to Cal.

" Why didn't you go with them?" I ask. He smiled.

" I wanted to try the vents," He said.

" But you're too big," I say, and then regret it. My eyes widened. "No, no! That came out wrong! You're definitely not fat! You're just so," I tried to act muscular. Cal chuckled.

" No worries, we won't get stuck." He said, jumping up to the vent above us. He made a half pull-up, and the vent door opened.

" Isn't there a ladder there?" I point to the corner of the room where an almost- invisible ladder stood. Cal shrugged.

" It'll be more fun this way. Come on," He said. He brought his hands together, and motioned me to stand up on them. I did what he said, and he helped me jump in the vent. My arms pulled me up, and I looked for Cal. He jumped up, and pulled himself up, barely fitting in the vents. I have to admit, it was fun. I crawled forward, and looked over my shoulder to see Cal barely crawling behind me.

" See? I told you you'd get stuck," I teased. He looked to me.

" I'm not stuck," He argued. Cringing, he pushed his squished shoulder forward. "I'm just squished."

" I have not noticed," I deadpan. Moving forward, I turn left to the incline.

" It's only one level up. You can make it," I encourage, turning the corner. He slowly follows me, and before we know it, we're arrived to the training room. I opened the vent, and jumped down. Cal slowly goes after me, and his arms get a little stuck when he jumps down, but manages to get out.

" I'm alive," He said, bowing.

" Yeah, next time we're taking the elevator." I say, turning to the bow room. Walking to it, I see the daggers at the lower corner. I get three already in their holsters, and put one in each of my boots. The third one I strap to my jean belt. I pass three to Cal, who does the same.

" Ready?" I ask. He nods, and we go to the elevator. As the doors open, I motion him inside. He gladly enters and I go after him. We ride to the 1st floor, where we meet the rest of the second-gens. They were in coats, and Erika was holding an extra, as well has Damon. They handed them to Cal and me. We slid the jackets on.

" Jarvis?" Nicole asked.

" Yes Ms. Banner?" Jarvis asked.

" Don't tell anyone about our disappearance," she replied.

" Understood," Jarvis answered.

" Come on, Calsicle," Damon said, motioning to come after him. They left the Tower. After a little over five minutes, Nicole and Ethan left. Another five minutes went by, and Erika moved to the door.

" Time to get out," She said. I slipped my jacket hood on, hiding my red hair, and we walked out of the doors, into the sunlight.

**You guys are probably wondering why I updated. Well, I wanted to just post an author's note, but then thought that (hopefully) you guys would want another chapter.**

**But I wanted to say that I might not update this weekend because I'm working on a reeeaaaaallly long one shot on Budapest. And believe me, it's not romantic. Pure action, and a bit of swearing. Based on the Avengers quote. I've wanted to do this for some time.**

**Reviews please!**

**-Christina**


	12. Chapter 12

**I lied! I can't write anything without thinking about this story. Well, I have a long update for you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I own only the second-gens, and Elly.**

Erika led me into the donut shop, and I saw the second-gens already there. They were all quietly chatting at a table, eating chocolate glazed donuts. When they saw me, they called me to the table.

" Took you long enough," Damon said as I sat down the opposite way on an extra chair. Erika took a chair and sat next to her brother.

" Why not take off your hood?" Ethan asked. I looked to him in annoyance.

" Have you seen the colour of my hair? Very easy to spot?" I ask slowly. He catches on and nods slowly.

" Take a donut," Nicole passes me a plate filled with chocolate glazed donuts. I take one, and bite it.

" So, what's the plan?" I ask.

" Well, maybe we can go shopping," Erika suggests. I shake my head.

" The mall would be too crowded. I wouldn't be able to spot unusual activity," I reply. Erika nods, slouching in her seat.

" How about a walk in Central Park?" Nicole asked. I raise my eyebrows at her.

" Want to feed some nuts to the squirrels?" I tease.

" We can have a tree climbing contest, run around. I have a really nice spot where no one goes," Damon suggests.

" I guess that would be fine," I reply.

" I challenge Elly to tree climbing," Cal said, lightly raising a hand. I look to him and smile.

" Challenge accepted," I reply, taking another bite of my donut. Cal took the last donut, and we left, stuffing them in our mouths. Walking to Central Park, we talk about random things, but eventually we come to the topic of me.

" So, how did those men find you," Damon asked. I almost stopped in my tracks, but forced myself to move forward.

" Damon," Cal hissed. Damon shrugged it off and looked to me. I sighed.

" Don't know. They just came knocking down my door one day. Literally," I explain.

" So you were just bait because of Aunt Natasha and Uncle Clint? Nothing else?" He asked. I nervously glance at Cal, who was looking straight at me, and looked back at Damon.

" Nothing else I that I know of," I lied. Damon nodded, looking convinced. At least, I thought he looked convinced. We came to Central Park, and we walked into the pack of trees. We walked through thick trees and crowds, until the crowd started to thin. The trees got thicker, and I felt safer the deeper I walked in. I looked around, looking at escape points. High trees that could be climbed, bushes to take cover, and steep hills to hide behind.

" This is definitely different than what I see on the Internet," I say in awe. Damon chuckles. I approach a tree, and start climbing it. It was pretty simple, thick branches helping balance myself. When I was about ten feet up, I sit on one of the branches. I look down and see Cal already climbing up.

" First to the top wins!" I squeal, starting my climb once again. Cal grunts.

" Not fair," He said, climbing a foot higher. I jump on a branch sticking up, and do a pull up, easily climbing on it. The leaves were getting closer to the trunk, and I could already hear branches shifting under weight below me. Forcing myself up higher, I already saw the top of the tree. I grabbed the last branch to pull myself up, and put my foot on one of the smaller branches. Except, it didn't hold me. I foot slipped and because I didn't expect it, my arms gave out on the branch. I didn't scream, but instead tried to grab another branch. That is, before I felt an arm around my waist. Holding the trunk, I breathed in deeply.

" You okay?" Cal asked. I slowly nodded, but my mind was only focused on the hand around my waist. I felt my cheeks turn red, and a pang of fear rush through me. I don't know why, but I just had to pull away.

" The race is still on," I say, practically flying to the top. I had adrenaline inside me, and that helped a lot. My head popped out of the branches, and I smiled.

" I won!" I yell. Cheers erupted from the ground, and I looked down. Cal was already going down, and I followed him. I jumped down from branch to branch, until I finally reached the ground. Hands clapped on my shoulders, and I laughed.

" I can't believe I won," I chuckle. I look to Cal, who smiled.

" Except for the part where you almost fell," He said.

" I didn't fall," I argue. "The branch dropped me, and you got me a second before I got a hold of another branch." I scoff, crossing my arms. Erika raises her eyebrows. I ignore her.

" You've been climbing that tree for ten minutes," Ethan pointed out.

" Well I did fall," I say. Cal rolls his eyes.

" So _now_ you admit you fall," He jokes. I shrug my shoulders.

" Well, what do you want to do now?" Nicole asked. I looked to her and realized something.

" Crap," I mutter under my breath.

" What?" Cal asked, suddenly getting worried.

" Security cameras," I say. Everybody looked confused until Cal realized what I meant.

" Crap," He repeats.

" They probably already realized that we're gone, and now probably running our faces through every single security camera," I explain. Realization dawns over the second-gens faces.

" They don't know what we're wearing," Erika pointed out. " We just need to conceal our faces."

" And my hair," I grumble, pulling on my hood.

" We need to split up, meet up a block away from the Stark Tower," Ethan said. We all nod.

" Act like couples, they wouldn't expect that," Nicole says. I groan.

" Why does everything we do need to involve romance?" I ask.

" Because nobody would expect it," Erika replied.

" How about I go alone, and you guys act like a threesome and a couple or something," I say, pointing to them. They shake their heads.

" What about the Hydra soldiers?" Damon asked. I roll my eyes.

" You think I haven't thought of that?" I exclaim. " They could be within earshot for all we know!" As if my words triggered something, a twig snapped a few meters away from me. My mind went blank, then slowly registered that there were Hydra soldiers a few meters away from me.

" Call your suits," I say to Erika and Damon. They nod and quickly press a button on their coats. Two men came out, dressed in civilian clothes, but their guns visible underneath their coats. Memories flooded my head, and I paled.

" Stay back," I growl to the team. Cal comes for me.

" I said stay back!" I yell. Cal looked shocked, but stepped back. He took his daggers out and looked at me. The men came charging at me, trying to trip me. I run to them, and slash my daggers against their shoulders. They hiss, and drop a little. I turn to one, and push the dagger into his chest, tripping the other. They both fall, one dead. The live men quickly got up, and kicked my kneecap. I screeched, tried to get him, but failed. He took his gun out, preparing to shoot me. I elbowed it out of his hand. He takes the dagger from his belt, and thrusts it against my throat.

" Elly!" I hear Nicole yell. I glance at her, but shake my head. The Hulk can't get out now. I look into the man's eyes, and thrust the dagger into his thigh. He yells, and stabs me in my thigh. I almost fall, but the adrenaline keeps me up, and the pain away. I stab the man in the stomach, and pull my dagger out.

" Pay back," I mutter loud enough for him to hear. He gags, and falls to the ground, then stops breathing. The fact that I killed another two men pushes itself to my mind, and I almost fall. I grip the tree behind me. The wind intensifies around me, and I hear metal clasping. Damon and Erika lift the faceplates of their suits, and Cal runs to me. Ethan and Nicole run after him.

" Are you okay?" Cal asked. I nod, and try to lean off the tree, but my knees buckle.

" She's loosing blood," Nicole pointed out. I laugh.

" What's with me and getting stabbed?" I ask myself.

" She's losing it," Damon said. I look to him.

" I have just killed another two men. I'm just trying to lift my own mood," I reply to him. Damon doesn't reply.

" We need to get back," Ethan said.

" Well we can't just walk out of here with me carrying her, her leg covered in blood," Cal replied.

" We won't," I reply. I look to Erika.

" Do you have a credit card?" I ask.

" Six," She replied.

" Good. You'll take off your suit and go to the closest clothing store. I don't care if it's a cheap store that you don't like. You'll get track pants to fit me. Then you'll go to a Pharmacy and get some gauze," I finish.

" How do you think of these things?" Ethan asked. I looked to him.

" Imagination and a lot of spy moves," I reply, smiling a little.

" You need medical attention!" Cal exclaimed.

" Thanks. I didn't notice," I deadpanned. Cal looked mad. Erika looked between us, took her suit off and left. Cal put me down on the ground and I leaned against a tree. The pain in my leg was starting to get bigger and bigger, and I could barely move it without a shooting pain down my leg. In ten minutes, Erika came back with two small bags.

" Track pants from Aeropostale, and gauze from the nearest pharmacy," She said, lifting up the two bags.

" I'm taking off my pants, so the guys leave," I manage to say. The guys nodded and disappeared into the trees. Erika took everything out, and I started to slip off my pants. Pain shot through my leg, and I loudly hissed. But the sight of my wound really got me off-guard. It was there, luckily not healed yet. The sight of the blood really made me want to go vomit, but I pushed that feeling down. I take the gauze and start to wrap it around my leg. It stings like hell, and blood seeps through it, but the more I wrap it, the less it hurts. Erika passes me my new pants, and I try to put them on. My leg is killing me, but my face remains, or I try to make it remain, monotone. Erika puts my bloodstained pants into one of the two bags while Nicole helps me up. The guys come without warning, and I immediately look to Cal. He worryingly glances at my leg. He comes to me and takes Nicole's place.

" Is it going to heal?" He whispers into my ear so nobody else hears.

" I don't know," I reply.

" But it'll definitely heal within the next day." I add. Cal nods, and supports me.

" We need to get back to the tower," Damon said, pressing a button on his suit so it folds into a box the size of a TV remote. He slid it into one of his coat pockets.

" Agreed," I say. I start limping to Damon.

" I can't believe you're going through this," Ethan mutters. I look to him in surprise, but I quickly masked it and looked away. I can't think about mercy now. Black spots started to dance in my vision, but I forced myself to keep my eyes open, and it eventually went away.

" Let's go," I grumble, following Damon to the exit of Central Park. We get to the Avenger's Tower in ten minutes, and walk through the front doors. As soon as they closed behind us, I quickly limped to the elevator without Cal and pressed the 'up' button.

" Jarvis, does anybody know we were gone?" Cal asked.

" I'm afraid that-" The elevator doors opening cut Jarvis off. The Avengers stepped out.

" Oh, we know," Tony said, looking pissed.

**How was that? Do you guys like the Cliffie?**

**And what's with Elly getting stabbed? You guys will all find out soon!**

**And if you guys have _any_ (and I mean any) ideas, review and I'll try to add them in!**

**Review please!**

**-Christina**


	13. Chapter 13

**HELLO TWINKLY TOES! (Name doesn't work? Okay then). I'm back with another update! I really hope you guys aren't getting annoyed of them. I mean, if you guys want I could keep you hanging with bigger cliffies for a longer period of time. It shouldn't be a problem. No? Okay, lets continue with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I only own Elly and the Second-gens. Everything else belongs to Marvel.**

The Avengers looked pissed. And when I say pissed, I mean pissed. My mom and Dad passed though the small crowd and stood in front of me. I took, well limped, a step back.

" What were you thinking?" My mom screeched. "You disobeyed a direct order! All we asked of you was to just stay inside the tower!" She yelled.

" And you!" Steve said, coming toward Cal. He looked calm, but deadly. He kept his voice calm. "Why didn't you stop her?"

" Believe me, he has," I tell Steve. I try to make myself look taller. " He really tried to talk me out of it. It's not any of their faults. They just listened to my idea," I explain.

" But they agreed to it!" My dad argued. " So that does partially make it their fault!"

" They didn't agree at first! I talked them into it, pretended to be a rebel! I knew I couldn't go, but I did! Mistake made! We had chocolate glazed donuts, Cal and I had a tree climbing competition, and sure, we've met a few Hydra soldiers- "I slapped my hand over my mouth.

" You've met Hydra soldiers?" Steve asked, stepping forward. " Well, fought them really," I mutter. Thor comes forward.

" Why did they come?" He asked.

" For obvious reasons! Me, they came for me! There were two of them. They came with guns, but only used daggers! I- I killed them!" I yell. My voice was getting higher.

" Elly…" Cal started to come for me. I gave him 'the hand'.

" I stabbed another man in the chest! The second I stabbed him twice! In the leg and the side. There was some kind of other Elly! I muttered that it was payback to him before he died! I just did it without thinking! I don't know why, and how I'm not sobbing right now!" I exclaim, throwing my hands around.

" We wanted some kind of adventure!" Erika replied.

" We needed some adrenaline. We weren't planning this," Ethan calmly explained.

" I agree! Nobody but me fought. I tried to keep everyone out of it, since it's my problem!"

" You have a bodyguard for a reason," My dad calmly said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

" That body guard happened to be my friend, and I didn't want to let them fight for my problems," I explain.

" But you could've died! And we didn't come after you!" Steve exclaimed.

" You knew the second we got out, didn't you," Damon said, pinching the bridge of his nose. The Avengers hesitated, but nodded.

" These objects called security cameras," Thor exclaimed.

" We almost missed you, but Elly's hair caught our attention," My dad said. I pulled at my hair. The room went silent and I slowly started to feel the pain in my leg again. It was more of a buzzing feeling, partially because I wasn't putting any pressure on it.

" Did those Hydra men get any of you?" Bruce asked. I hesitated, but nodded. I could see him bite his lip. My mom looked to my thigh, and I nodded.

" I'll go patch you up," She said.

" We need to sanitize it," Cal added, taking my arm. My mom glanced at him, and I nodded.

" You know, we have a doctor here," Tony said. " _Doctor_ Bruce Banner."

" The cut's high on my thigh. I don't…" I drifted off, suddenly feeling guilty.

" Don't worry, I understand, and would feel the same way if I were you. Plus, I'm not that kind of doctor," Bruce explains. I give him a smile. My mom leads me to the elevator, and I keep hold of Cal until the doors closed. I lean on the wall, and closed my eyes, throwing my head back and trying to relieve the pain.

" Well that went well," I muttered.

" I thought there would be more yelling," Cal admitted. I looked to my mom, who's face looked half-serious. I elbowed Cal, and he looked at me, then at my mom.

" How long have you known, and how did you find out?" She asked. Cal suddenly looked uncomfortable. " I found out today, this morning," It really felt longer than that. " We were doing some target training, and the wrapped gauze on her arm slid off. Then she swore me to secrecy, and told me about her abilities," Cal explained.

" He found out by accident," I add.

" He doesn't know about the stitches?" My mom quietly asked me. I shake my head, and turn to him.

" Remember when you found out about my stitches?" I asked. Cal nodded. " Well, they're not there anymore. Weren't there for a couple of days," It's hard to believe that I woke up from a coma just a few days ago with so much happening. The elevator doors opened, and we stepped out on my floor. My mom led me to my room, and we stepped in. I limped to my closet, my leg burning from the pressure. I bring out some pyjama shorts, and a V-neck short-sleeved shirt with a tank top. Limping to the washroom, I change out of my clothes, and into the comfortable ones. When I stepped out, I see my mom with alcohol to clean the wound. She was sitting on my desk chair in front of my bed, Cal in a chair behind her.

" I brought some numbing if you want," She calmly said. I shook my head.

" No need. My leg barely hurts anymore, and disinfecting is practically painless from my experiences," That was a half-lie, but I decided to live with it. When I sat down on the bed, I finally took a close look at my bandage. It was bloodstained, and poorly wrapped.

" Who did this?" My mom asked.

" I did," I reply. " We were short on time. Erika got me new pants, and some gauze from a nearby pharmacy," I explained. My mom nodded. My mom wet some alcohol on a piece of gauze, and pressed it to my leg, and I loudly hiss. It stung like hell, but the stinging of the wet gauze was nothing compared to the burning that started in my leg. I didn't say anything because they wanted to see it heal and I wasn't ready to see my own leg heal. The pain was almost unbearable, but biting my lip helped just a bit. I felt a coppery taste in my mouth, but kept biting. The pain in my leg wasn't going down.

" Does it really hurt that much?" Cal asked. I lifted my head to his, and looked into his eyes. For a moment I was distracted from the pain, but it came back.

" Kind of. Never really cleaned a stab wound," I reply, still biting my lip. The pain in my leg gradually went down to a dull pain, until I just felt wet gauze on my leg.

" Do you think you'll need stitches? I'm not sure what to do here," She said, taking off the gauze. But all she saw was skin, and a pale, thin line going down my thigh where the wound used to be. " There was something there a minute ago," My mom stated. I nod. She looked back to the non-existent wound.

" It was healing?" She asked. I nod again.

" Did you feel it heal?" Cal asked. I nodded for the third time. " I didn't want to see it heal yet, I'm sorry if you wanted," I said. My mom shook her head.

" No, it's okay. I'm okay. Don't force yourself to do things you're not comfortable with," She said, looking to me. I smile and nod.

" But next time, just say something. It'll be much easier," Cal added.

" Everybody thinks that you have a stab wound on your thigh," My mom said. " I know, they're probably thinking I'm getting stitches now," I reply.

" You'll need to have crutches, limp and not fight for a month, at least if you want to sell the act," Cal explains. I gape.

" A month? I have to be in crutches and not fighting or doing anything for a month?" I exclaim.

" More or less," He replies.

" Or you can just tell everyone," My mom said, looking to me.

" I don't know…" I reply. "I still don't know what caused it, and honestly, I'm not ready for other people to know that I can do… this," I pointed to my leg.

" It's better than being bedridden for a month," Cal said. I nodded.

" I've also noticed something," I started. Cal and my mom looked to me. " The healings are getting faster. My side took me three hours after I woke up, and about ten minutes to heal. The cuts on my arms healed after an hour and for a few minutes when I was in bed. My arm healed a few hours after I woke up this morning, and was healing for about two minutes. Then my leg healed half an hour after I got the stab, and for a minute," I say.

" So that means the more you get hurt and heal, the faster the process gets," Cal rephrases. I nod. " So the next time you get cut, it'll take twenty minutes for it to start healing, and maybe a minute to heal?" My mom asked.

" Give or take," I reply. " It's getting a little crazy now, a minute to heal a stab wound." " But the pain stays the same?" Cal asks. I nod, touching the newly healed skin on my thigh.

" Hasn't gotten any different since my side. But my arm, that was much less than anything. But, I've never had this before. My paper cuts healed within the day, huge cuts took two to three days, but nothing ever happened this fast," I finished.

" Probably after something as big as he stab wound, it gave your ability a kick-start," Cal suggested. I agree. " Do you want to tell everyone about your ability?" My mom asked. I hesitate, but nod. She stands up.

" Well, then we better head to the kitchen now. It's probably where they all are, right Jarvis?" My mom asked.

" Precisely," Jarvis replied in his British accent. Cal and I got up, and followed my mom out of my room to the elevator. We stepped in, and my mom pressed the kitchen floor button. We went down, and when the elevator doors opened, I felt a pang of nervousness. My mom put her hand on my shoulder in attempt to comfort me. When we walked out, all the Avengers, and the Second-gens turned their heads to my mom, Cal and me. They looked confused. I was supposed to be in crutches, and with a lot of gauze on my leg, and yet I'm standing here without a scratch.

" Guys, I have something to tell you," I start. I motion them to take seats at the table. Cal and my mom go sit too. I walk to the head of the table, and look to everyone. They looked confused, eager and relieved at the same time.

" So, you may have been wondering what that Hydra soldier meant by the reason they want me," I start. Taking a deep breath, I put my hands on the table.

" It's not only the fact that my parents are Avengers. For some time I've been able to do…things. I don't know when it started, but it's having an effect on my life. Ever since I woke up from my coma, I've been healing a lot quicker. I never really noticed before, until my stab wound in my side healed in three minutes," Everyone looked shocked, except for Cal and my mom." My healing times have been getting quicker, and I really don't know what's happening, or what could have started this," I looked around. Everyone looked shocked.

" So, you've been healing quicker than physically possible," Tony clarified. I nod." So, of you get a huge cut, it'll heal in the same day?"

" Theoretically," I reply.

" And nobody else knows about this gift?" Thor asked. I shook my head.

" It took ten minutes for my side to head, three hours after I woke up from my coma," I say to Bruce.

" That's amazing," Bruce replied.

" But there's one thing. When it heals, it hurts like hell. I mean, it feels like I'm being burned on the inside until the wound's completely gone," I add.

" Can you demonstrate a cut?" Ethan asked, his eyes twinkling.

" I can, but a small one. But it'll take a few minutes to react, I think," I reply. My dad stood up.

" Nope. No demonstrations, at all. I have the right to say no, and that's what I'm doing now," He said.

" I'm agreeing," Steve added.

" Can I take a blood sample to see what she has though?" Bruce asked. Dad suspiciously looked to him, but nodded.

" Now that you know this can I go outside the tower?" I ask, smiling innocently.

" Just because you can heal easily doesn't mean that you can use 'YOLO' to go and get stabbed on a daily basis," Tony replied, putting his head in his hands.

" Since when does going to a donut shop mean getting stabbed?" I ask.

" Since going to Central Park mean getting into a knife fight with your enemies," My mom replied.

" Fair enough," I reply.

" Going on the scientific side, it probably came out of a syringe," Bruce started.

" When was the last time you got a shot?" He asked.

" I think it was the year before at school. We got our Hep-B shot," I reply.

" Probably that," Tony said, looking to Bruce. They started to get engaged in their science-talk, and for once it was something I didn't understand.

" Elly, don't forget you're going back to the Helicarrier tomorrow afternoon," My dad said. Well that was definitely out of nowhere. But then I realized it was true. Tomorrow afternoon I was going back to the Helicarrier.

" What?" Erika whined. " She was rubbing off on me."

" Yeah, why can't she stay?" Damon asked. They were ignored, but recognised by me. I grinned to them and lip-said: You guys are awesome.

" Are you planning to tell Fury?" Tony asked me. I turned back to him and shook my head.

" I'm planning to keep this between us. Hopefully it'll stay between us," I say, glancing to the Stark's. They playfully made it look like they were offended.

" Wait, you guys have school on Monday," Steve realized. They groaned.

" We were hoping you'd forget with all that's happening," Ethan muttered.

" Speaking of school, we can sigh you up for June. It'll be for the last month, but you were ahead of your class anyway, right?" My dad asked. I nodded.

" The two months that I was in a coma would've been boring anyway," I say.

" That I have to agree with," Erika replied. We air high-fived.

" So it's settled, you are going to school here for the last month," My mom concluded.

" There are SHIELD agents everywhere in that school, and the school in unbelievably secure, so it'll be no problem for you to go," She added.

" As long as I'm not going to be a lone ranger, I'm fine," I chuckle.

" Not on our watch," Nicole replies. " Fangirling buddies forever," She added. I nod and smile.

" Just to rephrase this whole conversation, you have advanced healing gifts, and you would like to join schooling with the children," Thor clarified. I look to him and nod.

" Great!" Tony said, getting up. "I was getting hungry, and couldn't take anymore tension!" He added, running toward the fridge. I quietly chuckle.

" Well, I had donuts a mere hour ago, so I'm going to train," Cal said, getting up.

" Has it really been that short of a period of time?" I ask, following him. He nods, and playfully shoves me. I laugh and shove him back. He loses his footing, but quickly regains it. In the distance I could hear Steve yelling: Don't hit girls! And Tony yelling: Not in here! I looked to the vents on top of my head and got an idea. Cal curiously looked at me, but understood.

" I'm not getting in there again," He said.

" Just push me up," I say, jumping up and opening the vent door. I get down, and look to Cal. He outs his hands together, and I step on them, giving me enough of a boost to get in the vent.

" I'm going to change, and we'll do some target practise," I yell, already making my way to my room. I could hear Cal yell 'Race you!' in the background. I laughed to myself and crawled faster to my room.

**AAAAAAAAND CUT! You reviewers (yes, you) must choose what shall happen in the next chapter. Fluffiness? Or fluffiness caught on tape and used as blackmail? Jks, there will always be blackmail.**

**But seriously, should I keep the next chapter to the lowest amount of action possible and more fluffiness? I NEED HELP.**

**Comment any ideas that you'd like, anything really. It can even be pink, fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows and I'll fit it in somewhere. **

**Reviews please!**

**-Christina**


	14. Chapter 14

**Boo! I'm back, and I brought a surprise! For my wonderful readers and reviewers, I have an extra-long chapter! I wish you wonderful reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the second-gens and Elly.**

Changing into my suit, I crawl down to training floor, but don't see Cal there. Cautiously walking to the bow room, I look around. Everything looked normal, except for one thing: Cal's shield. It was in the target. Then I hear light footsteps behind me, synchronized with mine.

" I can hear you," I said, rolling my eyes. Cal doesn't say anything. Deciding to surprise attack him, I turn around. But nobody's standing behind me. I turn back, confused. But then I feel someone trip me. Realizing this is a plan; I grab onto his shirt, and flip us over so I'm on top. Cal falls beneath me, and groans.

" Nice try," I say.

" Why can't I take you down?" He asked.

" Because I'm a better fighter," I reply.

" But that doesn't mean you have the right to push me away from the fight," His words stopped me. My breathing caught me in my throat. " Whenever we meet Hydra, you always seem to push me and the other second-gens away. It's really getting frustrating. We know how to fight, so why aren't you letting us?" I pushed myself up from his chest. (Man, that chest).

" I'm the problem. They're attacking you guys because of me. The least I can do if keep the right away from you guys," I replied. " If it weren't for me, you guys would still be fine and Hydra free."

" So you're keeping us out because it's not our fight?" He clarified. I nodded. We had a minute of silence. Going into the bow room, I find my bow there, and I slide my quiver on my back. I turn back and see Cal with his shield on his back.

" Want to do a simulation?" Cal asked. I nodded. Thank god he left the other subject. Cal clicked a computer screen, and the human targets started to come alive. I don't think they'd scare me as much as they did before, but then again I am still fourteen, turning fifteen in a month. Some people would be traumatized if they'd been what I've been through, but yet I'm still continuing to fight.

The targets started moving, this time reacting better like humans than the targets at SHIELD. They started moving at the same speed as those that I shot before, but this time none were flying. I counted twenty-four.

" They're going to try to fight you. These are pretty good at fighting," Cal explained. I nodded.

" We'll have each other's backs, right?" I asked. Cal smiled and nodded. The targets started to run around, and Cal was right, they were reacting like humans. I slipped an arrow out of my quiver, and prepared myself.

" Begin," Jarvis said. In a split second, a target came rushing at me. I quickly shot it, and turned around, shooting another target. In my peripheral vision, I saw a target going behind Cal. I quickly aimed and shot it. While doing that, Cal's shield whizzed past my head, into the head of another target. It got stuck. Grabbing it, I shot it like a Frisbee back to Cal. He caught it, and we continued to take down targets. I counted nineteen targets down.

I pulled my hand back to get another arrow, but realized I had none left. A target was coming at me, and I slammed it into the neck with my bow. It stumbled, and I broke its knee. It fell and I killed it by slamming my elbow into its head.

Without me seeing, another target grabbed my bow and threw it to a wall.

" Hey!" I shouted. Taking out my dagger, I felt a pang of anger in me. That was my bow, my _only_ bow. Running to it, I slam my foot into its knee, and cut it's head off with my dagger. I gripped the dagger in my hand and turned back to Cal. I saw his fighting off three targets, and I have to admit, he was doing well. Without thinking, I ran to one of the targets he was fighting, and stabbed it in its the back. It fell, and I took down another target by stabbing my dagger into its face. I never felt this kind of anger before, but it was getting the better of me.

I turned to get the last target, but saw it was already on the ground. I looked to Cal, who looked calm.

" Elly?" He asked. He had a worried look on his face. I realized how I was acting when fighting, and dropped my dagger.

" I don't think I'm stable," I say, looking anywhere but him.

" What do you mean?" He asked.

" A target touched my bow, I cut its head off. Three were fighting you; I almost broke them into pieces. In the park I muttered payback when I stabbed, and killed him. I don't think my mind's in the right place," I say, grabbing my head. I sit down, and pull my knees to my chest.

" Hey," Cal said, sitting down next to me. "You've been through a lot. More than any other fourteen year old has ever been in. But yet, you stayed strong. You're fine, maybe just a little stressed."

" No, you don't understand," I say, looking into his eyes. " The men I killed, they're not haunting me. It's when I'm fighting, if something happens to anyone or I fight, I feel this huge anger. It's like it takes over me, and I let it. I don't know why it hasn't happened to me before, but it's happening now. I won't fight anymore." I finish.

" I think that it's your abilities," Cal said. " You said that you haven't really unlocked them in a way before, and maybe since you have it's amplifying your anger."

" Maybe, but I'm still not fighting," I say, getting up. I collect my arrows and my bow. I look to the door, and I'm relieved to see that I don't have an audience this time. Cal gets his shield and follows me to the elevator.

" Want to watch a movie?" He asked. I looked to him.

" As long as it's not horror, sure," I reply, smiling. We go to our floor, and to our rooms.

" I'm thinking of watching The Perfect Score," He said. I chuckled.

" Thinking of doing the same for you SAT's?" I asked.

" Who said I couldn't?" He asked. Cal closed his room door, and I closed mine. I changed into pyjamas, and slipped on my Finn & Jake slippers. Walking out, I already see Cal on the couch in front of the plasma TV. The Perfect Score was paused at the beginning, and Cal was in plaid pyjama pants and a black t-shirt with a small Captain America shield on it.

" Starting movie," Jarvis said. The movie started playing, and I started to find it comforting. There was the right amount of humour, action and romance. I started to go into awkward positions on the couch, my ADHD getting me. I got up to stretch a few times, rolled on the couch, laughed during serious scenes.

" ADHD?" Cal asked. I nodded.

" I love movies so much, but I just can't sit in one place," I sigh. The credits started to roll, and I stood up. I looked to the clock, and noticed it was 8:30.

" Want to get a bite?" I asked. Cal nodded. We both headed to the kitchen, and when we walked in we saw everyone at the dining table.

" Sorry to interrupt," I say, walking to them. Everyone looked to Cal and me.

" What were you two doing?" Erika asked, raising her eyebrows.

" Yeah, what were you doing?" Damon asked.

" Kids, kids, it's not nice to intrude," Tony said, brushing them off. " Were you two doing some lip fighting?" He asked, grinning. I'm sure my face went beet red.

" Tony," My mom huffed.

" No," I start. Cal walks up beside me, his face beet red. " Cal and I were fighting, and then we watched a movie. Which is rated PG-13," I explain.

" Planned cover story," Ethan whispered. The second-gens silently laughed. Walking to the cupboards for plates, I look back.

" I heard you!" I yell. I grab two plates, handing one to Cal, and grab some food off the table. Potatoes, some steamed vegetables, and steak. I grab a seat next to dad and Bruce, and dig into my food. Cal sits on the other side of the table.

" We're not sure if we want you to go back to the Helicarrier," My dad said. I looked to him and grabbed a spoonful of vegetables.

" Why not?" I asked.

" Hydra met you at the park in public. Imagine what they could do in air, and on the Helicarrier," My mom replied. I nodded.

" Can someone at least bring everything here? Like my stuffed animals, my camera, books and everything else?" I asked. My parents nod.

" We already planned the move tomorrow. They're bringing everything tomorrow at one. Oh, and you're going to school on Monday," They add. I choked on my potatoes.

" What?" I wheezed. I looked to my mom and dad.

" We didn't know that," Nicole said. The Avengers shrugged.

" We decided that half-an hour ago. Don't worry, we're going back to school shopping tomorrow," Tony said. Erika squealed at the word 'shopping'.

" No we're not," Bruce sighed. Erika frowned. " We already have everything because Erika has extras."

" Yeah, Erika has a backpack closet," Damon said. " Yeah, she has a whole floor dedicated to her school things."

" That sounds pleasant," I say. Everyone chuckles. We ate in silence for a minute until Thor spoke up.

" These two days have been full of surprises," He said. " First, soldiers break into the tower, then they meet the children in the park. But they didn't survive against Elly's wrath." I forced a smile. My wrath, my supposedly amplified anger. I looked to Cal, who was already looking to me. He gave a small, barely noticeable nod of encouragement.

" Thanks to my hobbies, I can say that I'm fine," I reply.

" But it's not only your hobbies," Steve adds. I nod.

" I'm trying to keep that out of the equation. I don't like thinking I'm different, special," I explain. " I like to be thought as an equal. In my past life, I only had one friend. Everyone else was either too intimidated by me, or too jealous. I was thought of as an outcast, really, below other people." We sat in a tension-filled minute of silence.

" You said that you sketch and draw," Damon said, pointing his fork to me.

" I did, didn't I?" I reply. Steve leans into the table, eyebrow raised. He looks to Cal, who nodded.

" What do you sketch and write about?" Steve asked.

" Everything," I reply. " I write mostly fantasy, adventures that I'll never live, adding a tad bit of romance. Sketching, I mostly do it to describe the scenes in my books, or I just let my mind wander. I learnt that those are the only ways to control my ideas. Before writing, I'd never listen in class, I'd daydream, stare out the window," I explain.

" I write about fantasy adventures too," Damon said. " I'll give you one of my million unfinished stories," He adds.

" You have millions of unfinished stories too?" I exclaim.

" More than that," He replies. I squeal.

" Finally someone who understands my writing methods," I say. He smiles.

" And Calsicle sketches, entertain us," Damon said.

" I draw mostly realistic things. Extreme shading, detail, stuff like that," Cal explains. " I'm not the best with interpreting things out of my mind."

" Well, I'm quite the opposite," I say. Erika and Nicole grin from ear to ear.

" Great! Now you guys can become closer and teach each other how to draw!" Erika exclaims. I felt my cheeks go red, so I hide my face in my food so they don't see my blush.

Sunday passed pretty quickly and calmly, SHIELD agents came to give me all my seven boxes full of books, my camera, stuffed animals and everything else in my SHIELD room. The second-gens helped me put that all into my room, and Damon read my work while Cal saw my sketches. They were amazed, and I felt smug.

I chose a mint shade Jansport backpack and a red and purple small binder from Erika's school stuff floor. I don't know why I got excited for school, but I packed everything the hour I got everything. I filled the binder with empty lined pages, and Erika gave me the basic textbooks. I put in my sketchbook, a few of my book notebooks, and put my now-full bag by the door.

The second-gens and I had a bonding day inside the tower. We had a Nutella-eating contest, movie marathon, and posted a shelfie of my new book-filled bookshelf. We even went back to my room where Nicole and Erika judged my closet while the guys and I talked about movies.

Cal and I fought after, and he almost got me down until I stepped on his toe and turned us over. We did another simulation where we made a new record by beating twenty-four targets in two minutes, forty-three seconds. Then we made a group simulation (Erika and Damon in suits, Ethan had a gun and Nicole turned into a controllable Hulk), and we broke the dummies in half in thirty-eight seconds. We surprisingly worked really well as a group. The Avengers clapped at both of our simulations.

We ended our epic day with dinner with our parents, filled with the second-gens embarrassing child moments, and I even shared a bit of mine. I have to say that Sunday was the best day I've ever had, being hunted by Hydra or not.

My eyes opened, and I was met with light in my eyes and rap music playing in the background. I groaned and buried my head back in my pillow. Then I felt the weight on my bed shift.

" Elly!" I heard a female voice call right in my ear. My eyes snapped open, and my reflexes kicked in. I punched whoever woke me lightly, which (by _amazing_ luck) happened to be Erika.

" Oh my god!" She yelled. Damon came to her, and picked her up.

" I am so sorry!" I exclaim. " That was not supposed to happen!"

" We will never wake you up again," Ethan said. I got up and hugged Erika. Luckily her nose wasn't bleeding.

" Lesson learned," Nicole added.

" We have to leave the house in half-an hour," Cal said. I looked to him and my eyes widened.

" I have to get ready! Oh, I need fashion tips! Erika and Nicole get in my closet now! Everybody else out! Now!" I exclaim, shoving the guys out of the room. Damon muttered something on the lines of 'girl problems'. I ran to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and put my hair into a side braid.

I went to my closet to see Erika and Nicole already deciding outfits. Nicole took out a dark pair of skinny jeans, and Erika looking at plaid shirts. They pushed the clothes at me, and walked out of the closet, closing the door behind them. I stood, staring at the door confused for a second until my mind registered that they wanted me to change.

I quickly changed into the clothes, and slid on my combat boots, and a chocolate coloured leather jacket. I come out, and Erika squeals.

" Oh my god you look so pretty!" She exclaims. Nicole eagerly nods in agreement.

They dragged me back to the washroom and Erika took a makeup bag out of god-knows-where. She started to work on my eyes while Nicole focused on foundation and blush. By the time they were done, I looked like a supermodel. It looked so natural, but so nice and professional.

" Now you look hot," Erika said, examining me.

" Thanks" I reply. Nicole grabs my bag and opens my room door.

" Introducing… Elly!" Nicole said to the hallway. Erika pushed me out of the room, and I saw the guys waiting, leaning on the wall. I walked out, and Nicole passed me my bag. I took it and slung it over one shoulder and flipped my bangs out of my eyes. Ethan and Damon's mouth hung open. Cal looked impressed. Somewhere in my mind, I felt disappointed that I couldn't make his mouth hang open, but then blushed and avoided their eyes.

" You look… nice," Damon said.

" Dude, we all saw your mouth open wide enough to catch flies," Erika said. Damon scoffed and crossed his arms.

" So, we going to school or not?" Ethan asked. " You, my friend, are going to have people staring at you all day. Maybe some will ask you out."

" Stare at me because I'm hanging out with the Second-Generation Avengers, or because I'm 'hot' ?" I teasingly asked.

" Both," Cal replied. I blushed and walked past them to the elevator. We enter the elevator, and before someone could press the kitchen button, I pressed the training room button. Nobody questioned me, and we rode down in silence. When we came in, I went to the bow room and got out two daggers, which I stuck into my boots. I brought three daggers, and I passed two to Cal, who gladly took them and one to Ethan. Erika and Damon were playing with their suit call remotes, and Nicole was looking around.

" Ready?" I asked. Everyone nodded and we made our way to the kitchen, where everyone was waiting. When we walked in, Tony looked at me and dropped the empty plate he was holding.

" Well hello!" He happily said, jumping over the plate. My mom and dad looked to me, and my mom got an evil smile. I raised an eyebrow at her, but she muttered 'later'.

" Lady Elly, you look fine!" Thor said. I blushed for the upteenth time today and rolled my eyes. Setting my bag by the elevator, I walk to the fridge and took out some Pop-Tarts, popping them in the toaster. I poured myself a glass of milk, and took my Pop-Tarts which popped out the toaster.

" Everybody is staring at me today. Have you not seen me before?" I asked.

" We saw you, but Erika and Nicole never did their magic on you," Bruce said. Steve chuckled.

" I remember when they were young, they surrounded themselves by makeup. I swear, they were born doing makeup perfectly," He said. I chuckled. The Avengers and the second-gens sat around the table. We started talking about random things, until we came upon the subject of school.

" Stay away from the jocks. They're all in 11th grade, but they are jerks and will start hitting on you, especially since you look like a supermodel. Then we have the bitchy bae's. They're the makeup-dependent girl who are jealous of everything. You may see them hitting on Damon, Ethan and Cal," Erika explained. I felt that pang of jealousy again.

" So, it's like a stereotypical high school?" I asked.

" Yep," Nicole replied.

" We'll walk you to the office, where you'll choose your classes. With what you like, you'll definitely be in class with at least one of us," Ethan explained. I nodded, taking a bite of my Pop-Tart.

" There's an archery club," Cal said, grinning." I think you'll make it."

" I', kind of shy around other people, so as long as you guys are there cheering for me or something, I'll try out," I say. Damon chuckled.

" Sweety, with all that's happening we'll never leave your side."

**Did you like it? Hate it? Please review!**

**I have something that you guys will either hate or like in the near future... but I'm not telling you anything!**

**-Christina**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey people! So, this is the school chapter! Honestly, I really hate when writers cut the chapter short during a school chapter, so I put the whole school day into one chapter. I hope you don't mind!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Elly, and the second-gens. **

My mouth gaped open at Ethan's words.

" A limo? Don't you think we should drive in something that catches less attention?" I asked. Bruce comes to be and gives me a paper bag, probably with my lunch. I take it and thank him.

" That is true," My dad said. " How about you guys ride in a limo like you always do, and then Elly rides in a separate car with me and Natasha?"

" Yeah, that'll work," Tony said. " There's this beautiful white Audi S5 in the garage. That'll work, right?"

" Oh, that'll be perfect," My mom, replied. " We're leaving a few minutes before the limo, so now." She walked to the elevator, my dad behind her.

" We'll meet you by the flagpole!" Erika yelled. I gave her a thumbs-up and followed my mom and dad into the elevator, grabbing my bag on the way. When the doors closed, my parents turned to me.

" How many weapons?" My mom asked.

" Two," I replied. " Both in my boots." My parents look to each other and nod.

" Well concealed?" My dad asked.

" Do you see it?" I asked. My dad looked at my feet and shook his head. I grab the dagger and showed it to him. "Then it's well concealed."

We came to the garage, and the Audi S5 came to my vision. It was practically glowing, so much cleaner than any other car I've ever seen. My parents opened the doors, and I went in the seats. The interior was beige, and so nice.

" Nice, isn't it?" My dad asked.

" Yeah, really nice," I reply. We ride in silence, and I take in the view outside while remembering the way back to the Avengers Tower. We keep driving for about another five minutes, until we come to this huge building. It looked like a university.

" This is a high school?" I asked. My mom chuckled, probably at the face I was making.

" Now this is your high school. And here, take this," She passed me a text phone. " This'll keep prying ears out, and emergency calls private. The Avengers and the second-gens contacts are already here, and we favourited Cal." I blushed.

" Was that really necessary?" I asked. My dad chuckled.

" Totally," My dad replied. I rolled by eyes and got out of the car, slinging my bag over my shoulder. I put my phone into my jean pocket, and turn to the Audi. My mom's window rolled down.

" I'm expecting straight A's," She said.

" That's not a problem. That was my usual mark," I reply.

" And a black eye to whoever asks you out, or stares at you too long!" My dad adds.

" Har-de-har-har," I dryly say. My mom rolls up the window, and my dad drives away. I turn around to the school and take a deep breath, starting to walk down the path to the front doors. I felt guys stare at me in awe, and girls in… jealousy?

I spot the flagpole to my left, and see five people standing there, talking. I walk a little faster to them, and smile when they notice me. Damon puts his arm around my shoulder. Ethan puts his arm around my other shoulder.

" About time," Erika said. I laugh.

" Please don't tell me you guys are trying to get other guys away from me," I say. Damon and Ethan scoff, but Erika smirks.

" Of course we are, you are meant to be with Cal," She said, pushing Cal toward me. Ethan and Damon push me toward him, and I crash into his chest. I start to fall back, but Cal slides his arms around my waist, and balances me. I feel my cheeks go red (for the umpteenth time today), and Cal slowly pulls back.

" Was that necessary?" He asked. Nicole nodded, and pointed to the schoolyard. Most people were glancing at us from the corner of their eye, but others were just staring at us, all in jealousy. I turn my back to them, and glare at the second-gens, take out Cal.

" What was that?" I stage-whispered. People around us started talking again, and I relaxed a bit.

" We need to make sure that nobody hits on you," Ethan said. I start hitting my head against the flagpole.

" That's just going to get them motivated to hit on me and Cal more. Haven't you heard of any high school movies? I expect Erika and Nicole to know but come on; I mean now everyone's jealous and-" Damon put his hand over my mouth.

" Let's go to the office and you can choose your classes," He said, guiding to the front doors. He takes his hand off my mouth and I glare at him, but still follow him up the steps. We enter the doors, and I gape at the inside. It looked so nice, much better than my old school. We enter the first door on the right, labelled 'Office'. We go past the secretaries, and into the principal's office.

The principal was pretty. She had auburn hair, and hazel eyes. She looked to be in her early-forties, but still young.

" Welcome to Auburn High School, I'm principal Mackenzie," She welcomed, stretching out her hand. I walked to her and took her hand. Her grip was firm, but not too strong. She let go of my hand and went to her desk. Taking out a few brochures, she walked back and passed them to me.

" You have a map of the school, your classes, and available clubs," She said. " I hope you have a good time here, Ms. Romanoff-Barton. I see you've already made friends."

" Yeah, thanks," I reply.

" And remember, don't forget to shield yourself from the sunlight. It's particularly strong today," She said, smiling. It took me a while, but I understood she's an undercover SHIELD agent.

" Thank you," I reply, turning my back to her and heading out of the room. The second-gens follow me.

" See? We're protected," Ethan said, slinging his hand over my shoulder.

" From the sunlight? Or from that five-headed dog?" I teasingly asked.

" Both, I have sunblock," He replied, laughing. Erika grabbed my schedule, and squealed.

" You have English with all of us now. Then math with me and Damon, Spanish, Italian, German, Hebrew, French and Russian with Cal- did we always have this many foreign languages?" Erika asked. I chuckled. " Anyway, you have that with Cal, creative writing with Damon, Art with Cal, science with Nicole, gym with all of us, History with Ethan, physics with me, Nicole and Erika and Chemistry with Erika." Damon took the schedule.

" Today in order you have English, Math, German, Science, Russian, lunch, Gym, and Art," He explained, handing my schedule back to me.

" Sounds fun," I say, taking back my schedule.

" Oh, and after school you have an archery audition. You came so late that the trainer insisted," Nicole added.

" We'll be there to cheer you. And most of all, embarrass the new member of our family," Damon said. I chuckled.

" As long as you have streamers and confetti, I'm totally okay with that," I chuckle.

" Done," Erika replied. I laughed and looked to Cal, who looked sour, and stiff.

" Oh Cal!" I hear a high-pitched voice yell.

" This is going to be a long day," Nicole grumbles. Out of nowhere, a girl with platinum blond hair popped up in front of Cal. She was wearing a mini mini-skirt, and a pink crop top.

" Oh come on, Renee," Damon said. " Can't you go hit on some other guy?"

" Why would I want another guy?" She asked, touching Cal's chest. That pang of jealousy was back, but don't understand why. Every time Cal comes close to me, I end up pulling back. But that jealousy was getting bigger.

" Renee, I don't know how many times I've told you, but I'm not interested," Cal said, taking a step back. Renee took a step forward.

" Yeah, he has someone else in mind," Ethan added. Renee suddenly stood tall, and turned to me.

" Yeah right, is it this little bitch?" She asked. A crowd started to form around us. I was getting angry, and it was going beyond my control. I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw that it was Damon.

" Tell me, you're new here, right?" Renee asked. I nodded. I wasn't shy now, normally I would be, but now I was angry.

" Yeah. But I have to say, from the thirty-second impression I've had of you, I see that you're about a million steps over the 'slut' stage," I say, trying to get tall. A chorus of 'OH's came across our audience.

" Why would you say that?" She screeched. I crossed my arms.

" Well, let's see," I pointed to her clothes. "Skimpy clothes," I circled her face. " Really badly applied makeup," I pointed to all of her. " And you probably got that all from Wal-Mart," I finish. She looked angry.

" I just want to ask, how did you get into the Avenger's circle? Did you go into the guy's pants to get their acceptance?" She asked. I fisted my hand. Cal walked to me and put his hand around my shoulder.

" Actually," He started.

" I'm the daughter of not one, but two Avengers," I reply. Renee looked shocked. " Yeah, let that go through your pea-sized brain," I said. Renee seethed.

" I will get you," She hissed. I laughed.

" I'd like to see you try, knock-off Barbie," I come back. She seethes again and leaves the crowd. The second she left, the crowd around us erupted in cheers.

" Cheers for the new girl!" A guy shouts, pumping his fist in the air. The crowd cheered.

" That is the first time that someone stood up to that thing," Another girl said.

" It's okay, really," I say. The crowd quieted down. " She was trying to get into Cal's pants, so I just stood up for him," I reply. In my peripheral vision, I see Erika and Nicole look to each other, smiling like crazy.

The bell rang, and the crowd slowly came apart. I pushed my bangs out of my eyes and looked to the second-gens. They were smiling like maniacs.

" Oh, we need you to stay with us forever." Nicole said. I smiled.

" I'm not planning on leaving," I reply. Cal starts walking.

" Come on, let's get to class," He said. We followed him to English.

When we entered the room, a young, professional looking woman greeted me. I said hi to her, and followed the Second-gens to their desks. There was an empty one in the middle of Ethan and Cal, so I sat there. I took out a blank paged binder and looked up to the teacher.

" So, I want to welcome our new student, Elly," She said, pointing to me. " I'm Miss. Adams," I smiled and awkwardly waved to her and the class. Luckily, Renee wasn't in there.

" What brings you here two months before the end of the year?" Miss. Adams asked.

" Well, I transferred from another school," I reply.

" Yeah, her parents are part of the Avengers!" A boy from the back said. I looked to Cal in annoyance of everything, and her shrugged.

" Well then, let's get the class started," Miss. Adams said. She started talking about grammar, and essays. Even though I already knew all of this, I wrote everything down in my pages. By the end of the class she assigned the class a thousand word essay on whatever subject we choose due next week. I got up from my seat and walked to the door. The second-gens followed me, and when we came out the door, Erika groaned.

" A thousand words," She groaned.

" It's not bad. That's about one and a half pages," Damon explained.

" Yeah, we write thirty thousand words in a week. This is child's play," I add. Damon and I fist-bumped.

" Now math for me," I say.

" Same," Damon replied. " You're sitting in front of me." I follow Damon to a room, and we enter. He walked to the end of the class, and sat down. I sat down in the seat in front of me. The teacher came in, a male in his late forties. Luckily he didn't make my introduce myself. He started the lesson, and I ended up answering most of his questions. He let us leave with a page on the Pythagorean theorem as a review. I put that into my binder and Damon and I walked to my next class, talking about how the Pythagorean theorem is made for four year olds.

" Which class now?" Damon asked. I looked to my schedule.

" German," I reply. Damon nods. We go through doors and up stairs. I follow him, and he shows me to a door.

" See you at lunch," He said. I smile to him and enter the class. Cal is already sitting near the window, and I walk to him. He smiles and pats the desk next to his. I sit down there and put my bag on the floor.

"Sprechen Sie Deutsch?" (Speak German?) Cal asked. I chuckled.

"Ich bin ein wenig eingerostet," (I'm a little rusty) I replied.

"Sie sagte, wenn ich dir einen Dolch. Das war, bevor Sie den Mist aus mir zu schlagen," (You said that when I gave you a dagger. That was before you beat the crap out of me.) Cal dryly replied. I chuckled. I looked up and saw that the class was already filled up. The teacher walked in. I immediately recognized him. He was on the Helicarrier on one of the computers. He started to speak in German fluently. I understood almost everything, and noted down the things I didn't. He ended the class giving us an essay due next week on the history of Germany.

" Two essays so far, sounds nice," I say. Cal laughs.

" Well, at least they're due next week, right?" He asked. I nodded. Taking my schedule out, I look at what I have next, which happened to be science.

" I have science next," I say. Cal frowns.

" Be careful, knock-off Barbie's in that class," He said. I rolled my eyes.

" Scared I can't take her?" I teasingly asked. Cal laughed.

" We both know very well you can," He said. We arrived at a lab. I already saw Nicole there, the seat next to her empty.

" How is it that you guys always come before me?" I ask. Cal smirks.

" That's for us to know and you to find out," He said, turning his back to me. "See you in Italian!" Rolling my eyes, I walk into the science room and sit beside Nicole. She smiles and we start talking about Doctor Who.

" Welcome, welcome!" A voice said. I looked up to see an old woman standing at the front of the class. She had papers in one hand a briefcase in another. To my left, I saw Renee sneering. Is that her permanent facial expression? The teacher started talking about space and gravity. I started doodling, since I already learned this in my old school.

" Elly?" The teacher sharply asked. I hazily looked up to her. " Tell me, what's a gravitational pull?"

"Gravitational pull is the force on the earth's surface that is known to attract objects towards the centre of the earth," I say. The teacher nods and goes back to her lesson. Nicole and I snicker at the teacher's try to outsmart me. The bell rings, signalling the end of the period, and I get up. Nicole grabs her things, and leads me out of the room.

" You have Russian now, then lunch. Cal will show you where we hang out," Nicole said. I nodded.

" Mind showing me where the class is?" I asked. Nicole nodded and walked down the stairs, into a corner class. I thanked Nicole and went in. Cal was already sitting there, in the same place he sat in German class.

"Элли! Я не видел вас в возрастах!" (Elly! I haven't seen you in ages!) Cal exclaimed, throwing his hands up. I chuckled, putting my things down on the desk next to his.

"Мы видели друг друга периодом назад," (We saw each other a period ago.) I deadpan.

"Какая разница. Так, как было наукой?" (Whatever. How was science?) Cal asked.

"Я думаю, что Рене имеет постоянное насмешку на лице," (I think that Renee has a permanent sneer on her face.) I reply. Cal laughs. The teacher walks in. Since my old parents were Russian, I was fluent in that language. At the end of the period, the teacher gave us a page on conjugating verbs in Russian, nothing I couldn't do.

" Come on, " Cal said. " I have to show you where we have lunch." I gather my things and follow him out the room. He leads me out the door, and onto a field. A huge oak tree was in the middle of the field, behind it a forest.

" Please tell me we have lunch in a tree," I beg.

" Ding, ding, ding. We climb onto the lower branches though," Cal said.

" Don't care!" I chant. I start running for the tree, slinging my bag over my two shoulders. I jump on the trunk, and start climbing up.

" About time," Damon said from above me. I sighed and climbed on a branch. I hear Cal climbing below me. He climbs on the same branch as Ethan. Nicole shuffles up, and sits on the same branch as me. Damon and Erika sit together. I get my lunch out of my bag, and see that it's yesterday's leftover potatoes, which were amazing.

" Today went surprisingly well," Ethan said.

" Oh! Don't jinx it! We still didn't get through!" Erika said. Damon rolled his eyes.

" Okay, so we have gym next. I'll give you extra clothes," Erika said. I nodded.

" As long as they aren't sparkly I'm fine." I say, taking a bite of the potatoes. We had a moment of silence.

" Thanks for sticking up to Renee for me," Cal said out of nowhere.

" No problem," I replied. " But why bring that up now?"

" Because you wouldn't have gone on her bad side," Cal replied. I rolled my eyes, and put my now-empty food container back into my bag.

" Please. Hanging out with the prettiest girls in school, my best friend being the hottest guy in the school-" My eyes widened at what I said. " I mean, not that I, like I think, and- Oh, why am I still talking?" I ramble.

" Elly," I look up to Nicole. " We totally agree." I feel my cheeks go red. We had an awkward silence, until Erika spoke up.

" Come on," She said. " We need to get you ready for gym. You need to look amazing, since knock-off Barbie's going to be there." I rolled my eyes and jumped from the tree, doing a roll when I landed. Cal did the same, while everyone else merely climbed down. We came into the school, and Erika led us into a hallway. She opened a door labelled 'girls', and pushed me in.

" See you!" I yell to the guys. Nicole closes the door, and helps Erika push me into a locker room. She takes off my bag, and shoves it into a locker. She opens the one next to it, and takes out nice capris, and a fitted crop top.

" Change," She said, shoving the clothes at me. I roll my eyes and start taking off my shirt, and jeans. I change into the clothes given and look at Erika. She and Nicole already changed, standing ready, waiting for me. The bell rang out, signalling the end of lunch.

" Nice," She said. Her eyebrows furrowed, looking at my side. I put my hands where she's looking and realize she's staring at my scar.

" It's not too visible, is it?" I asked.

" It's visible," Nicole said. " Hopefully people just won't look there." I nod, feeling nervous. Erika gives me a pair of Nike training shoes, and I put them on. Nicole and Erika lead to a door, and open it. I step through, and see the biggest school gym I've ever in. The ceiling was huge, and the area was three times as big as my old gym.

" Nice, isn't it?" I heard Ethan ask from behind me. I turned to him. Damon and Cal were beside him. They three guy's eyes went straight for my scar.

" Is that…" Damon started. I nod.

" It's on the same side as your kidney. Just say that you got your kidney taken out," Cal suggested.

" That sounds good. Okay guys, got my new cover story?" I asked. The five nodded. Just as we finished talking, students started pouring in the gym. The gym teacher came in the gym, and I recognized him. He was on the Helicarrier when I woke up. He winked to me, and I nodded back at him. When all the 9th graders were crowded around him, he started talking.

" Today we'll be doing self-defence. We'll be continuing that for the rest of the year," He said. I felt my eyes light up. I looked to Cal, who looked just as excited as me.

" Oh! Mr. Adams, can I demonstrate with someone?" Renee asked. She was wearing booty shorts and an over-cropped top.

" Uh, sure. You do martial arts?" Mr. Adams asked.

" A bit," She replied.

" Okay, choose your partner," He said, pointing to all of us. Renee smirked and pointed at me. I smirked in response.

" Try not to hurt her too much," Cal said really loudly.

" I'll try, though no promises," I replied, glancing to Renee. She looked a bit scared, but was covering up well.

" This is self-defence, so no holding back. If anyone gets a black eye, so be it," Mr. Adams said as I stepped on the sparring mat. Renee just stood there, not even going into a fighting stance. Me, I went into the stance, and waited.

" Don't leave her black and blue!" Ethan yelled. I gave him the thumbs up. The crowd of 9th graders formed around us. I went back into stance, and waited for the go signal.

" Go!" Mr. Adams shouted. I didn't advance, but waited for her to make the first move. And she did exactly what I wanted. She thrusted her arm forward, rather sloppily, in attempt to punch me. I easily dodged it, and elbowed her in the side. She doubled over, but got back up. When she wasn't ready, I tripped her, punching her in the chest. She fell, back on the ground, and I stationed my fist in front of her face just to add a bit of a dramatic effect.

" Over!" Mr. Adams said. I easily got up and walked over to the second-gens, who clapped me on the back.

" Seven seconds," Cal said, smiling. "Not to shabby."

" Not to shabby my ass. I could have beat her in four," I say to Cal, crossing my arms. I glance to Mr. Adams, who's looking at me. I give him a slight I'm-okay nod and he looks to Renee. A bruise was already forming on her arm, and her overly opened chest was getting purple.

" At least you didn't kill her," Ethan said, shrugging. I tense. " Oh, you know what I mean," He quietly adds. I nod to him.

" Mr. Adams, can I spar with Elly?" Cal asked. I looked to him in surprise. He wanted to show his skills to everyone? Should I show my skills to everyone?

"This should be interesting," Mr. Adams replied. " I mean, I see no problem with that." He quickly fixed. I chuckled, and got back onto the mat. Cal followed me, and got on the opposite side.

" I'll try not to hurt you to bad," Cal teases. I laugh.

" Shouldn't I be telling you that?" I ask.

" Go!" Mr. Adams says. I rush toward Cal, and make it look as if I want to punch him. It works, and he goes to deflect it. Instead, I knee him in the groin and punch him in the shoulder. He wheezes a bit, and I hear the 9th graders go: 'Ooooh'. Silently laughing, I jump up to elbow him on his collarbone, but Cal catches me, literally. His hands grabbed my waist and pulled me down. I used the position to elbow him in both his hands. He loosened his grip a bit, and I kicked off his (unbelievably toned) stomach, flipping and landing on my feet. Cal goes back into his fighting stance, and I mimic his move.

" Come on, give yourselves some adrenaline or something," Damon says. " We need something more action packed!" I glance to him; he was crossing his arms and staring at us. Then I looked at the other ninth graders. They looked shocked and in awe at the same time. Renee looked especially jealous.

Taking advantage of the fact that Cal wasn't focused, I run toward him. I go to punch him in the face, but he deflects my punch with his forearm. I try to punch him with my upper arm, but her deflects that too.

" You really need to go harder," He said. I chuckle.

" In here? I think I'll scare them," I reply, cringing as I tried to get my fist closer to his head.

" Don't worry, I'll beat you," He replied. I laughed.

" Okay," I say. "Keep dreaming." Moving my hands under his arms, I punch him in the gut with both arms, forcing my fists up. I grab the back of his shoulder, and trip him with my leg. He falls back, but brings me with him. He twists us so he's on top. I fall on the mat, and Cal almost lies on top of me, holding his forearm to my throat.

" Dead," He said, getting up. He outstretched a hand, and I took it. "Remember, being cocky will get you nowhere." I laugh, throwing my head back.

" That's no fair, I was holding back," I reply, scoffing. Cal chuckles. We step off the mat, and I finally look at our little crowd. The second-gens were really impressed. The other 9th graders looked at Cal and me in awe and… fear?

" That was amazing," One guy said.

" That was better than awesome. Where did you learn to fight like that?" Another guy asked.

" I started when I was three," I reply, giving him a straight face and staring at him with a death glare. I think he almost fainted on the spot.

" We need a reality TV show on this," A short girl said. Everybody kept complimenting Cal and me, until Mr. Adams spoke up.

" Okay, class dismissed. I don't care if it's early, I have things to do," He walked out of the gym. Everybody went to the change rooms, except the Second-gens, Renee, and me. As soon as the last person entered the change room, Renee spoke up.

" I just think we need to get rid of the slut," Renee said, coming forward. Cal clenched his fist and took a step. I put my hand on his chest, stopping him. _Why his chest?_ I think. It was unbelievably toned and warm, and I almost kept my hand there more than needed. I stepped forward.

" Speak for yourself," I reply. "Personally, I think the shorts and the shirt fits the word slut perfectly. A little too perfect, actually."

" Oh, yeah? That scar?" She said, pointing to my side scar. "Where did you get it? Did your parents do that trying to kill you? They are assassins, right?" She leaned on one hip and put her hand on that hip. The words sank in, and I stood there, shocked. Why would she mention my new family? I felt a blinding rage build inside me, bigger than the one during my park incident. I started walking toward her, digging my foot into each step. My fists were clenched, and I was biting my lip. I didn't even want to cry, I was angry, wanting to fight.

Cal stepped in front of me, putting his hands on my shoulders. He tried to talk me from walking, and he was succeeding. I punched him in the side with all my strength, and he doubled over, loosening his grip on my shoulders. I duck under his left arm while he wasn't focused and move to Renee.

" Don't you ever mention my family," I growl. Renee looked scared. She was taking steps back, but I was taking steps forward. She tried to look brave, and took a step toward me. She threw a punch, a little less sloppy than the one she threw before, but I dodged it, faster than I ever have. I grabbed her fist and held it near my head. Using my other hand, I punch her as hard as I could in the stomach. She doubled over, coughing. I let go of her fist, and she fell on the ground. She was coughing up a bit of blood, and clenching her side, but I didn't see if she was okay. I was breathing heavy, trying to control my rage. I was about to go another round on Renee, until I felt hands slip abound my waist and pull me back. I was about to kick whoever was holding me, until I realized it was Cal.

" You need to control your anger," He said into my ear.

" How can I control it when she's still standing," I seethed.

" Technically she's not standing," Damon said. Cal carried me to the group. We came, but he didn't let me go.

" Elly," Cal said again into my ear. " Try to breathe deeply, to calm down," He said. I obeyed, and tried to slow down my breathing. I felt the anger slowly go away, but it wasn't fully gone yet. I heard the doors open, and someone gasp. I turned to the sound and saw it was Mr. Adams. He was staring at Renee in shock, and then looked to me.

" You, come with me," He said, picking up Renee bridal style. " The hallways should be clear now, so you and your friends are going to accompany me to bring her to the infirmary."

Cal released his hands from my waist, and walked with Mr. Adams. I followed him, and the other second-gens followed me. We walked to the nurse's office, and the nurse gasped when she saw Renee.

" What happened?" She exclaimed. Mr. Adams walked to a room door, which the nurse opened.

" Wrong hit in a self defence class," He replied. The nurse nodded as Mr. Adams put Renee on a bed. We walked out, and followed Mr. Adams to the front doors of the office. He just walked in to Mrs. Mackenzie's office, and sat down on one of the guest chairs. We quickly followed him, and Nicole closed the door behind her. Mrs. Mackenzie pressed a button on a remote. The windows tinted a bit, and I felt the room lock.

" What happened?" Mrs. Mackenzie asked.

" Elly beat up Renee Markham," Mr. Adams replied. Mrs. Mackenzie crossed her arms.

" Whatever it was for, I say she deserved it," She said. I felt myself smile a bit. " What was it for?" she asked. Mr. Adams looked to me, and motioned me to talk.

" I-uh, she insulted my mom and my dad. Said the scar," I showed my side scar, "was there because my parents tried to kill me. She said: 'they're assassins, right?'" I replied. Mrs. Mackenzie nodded.

" Definitely deserved it," She replied. Then she looked straight to me. "Normally I would suspend for this kind of behaviour, but since you're a new student and a part of SHIELD," She said. I was a part of SHIELD, a real part, not just an acquaintance?

" I will, however, call your parents," Mrs. Mackenzie added. I nodded. That wasn't that bad.

" Renee was also insulting and dissing Elly all day," Erika said out of nowhere. I looked to her. "Can she get suspended?"

" Unfortunately not. She will, however, be in the hospital for a good three days," Mr. Adams replied. Mrs. Mackenzie nodded. We had an awkward minute of silence, until Mrs. Mackenzie spoke up.

" Well, come on. You have seven minutes until the bell rings. Go change, and get to class," She said, pressing the same button on her remote. The windows lightened, and I heard the door unlock. Mrs. Mackenzie ushered us out, and we ran to the change room. I changed as quickly as possible, handing the clothes back to Erika, and putting my boots back on, securing my daggers into them. The bell rang, signalling the end of our supposed gym class. As I was slipping my shirt back on, Nicole spoke up.

" Are you okay?" She asked. I nodded, and hoped she noticed it wasn't too quickly. She looked to me, concern wiped all over her face, but I smiled at her, and she went back to changing. I grabbed my bag. Erika and Nicole showed me to the art room once we all finished changing. I thanked them and walked in, immediately seeing Cal by a canvas. I sat in the stool next to him, and looked at him. He was looking back at me, in deep thought.

" Was that one of your bursts of anger?" He asked. I nodded.

" It felt uncontrollable, the biggest yet," I reply. " It consumed me. I was aware of what I was doing, and could stop, but at the same time I couldn't."

" I don't know how that feels, but it sounds like it sucks," Cal admitted. I nod in agreement. Other kids starting piling in, the teacher with them.

" Welcome, welcome!" The teacher said. " I want to greet our new student, Elly, I'm Mrs. Richards" She said in a really high-pitched voice. " Today you guys will be painting whatever comes to mind. It could be an image from a dream, or a wish you have. It can even be a letter for god's sake, as long as it's creative." She sat at her desk. "Begin!" She squealed. I turned to my canvas and thought. Then I got an idea. Taking the green, the brown, the blue and the white I start mixing them into different colours. I didn't dare look at Cal's canvas, I couldn't waste any time. Slowly, the picture was starting to come out exactly the way I wanted it to. Everything looked perfect, and I put the paintbrush down. Painting wasn't as different as everyone thought of sketching. Colour mixing was a little tricky, but anyone could get the hand of it.

" Finished!" Mrs. Richards said. I sat back on the stool, and looked around the class. Everyone's clothes were covered in a bit of paint here and there; their hair completely messed up. I looked to Cal, who drew a book on a glass table. I recognized the background as the Avengers Tower.

" I thought you said you couldn't draw from your imagination," I whispered to him.

" I'm a little rusty," He said. I chuckled. He looked to my canvas and smiled. "That looks so exact," He said.

" Thanks," I reply.

" Okay! We'll be judging the drawings!" Mrs. Richards yelled. She got up from her desk and came to the middle of the room. She pointed to kids, and one by one, they came and showed their drawing. Everyone's were pretty good, just needing a few paint strokes here and there. Then, Mrs. Richards picked me. I stood up, and brought my canvas to the front of the class. I showed my drawing to the class, and they looked at it in awe.

" Uh, this is a fun time I had with my friends," I say. " We were in Central Park and I was having a tree-climbing competition with my best friend," I add, glancing to Cal. The picture was the tree Cal and I climbed, from the point of view from the inside top of the tree. The point of view was looking down, where Erika, Nicole, Damon and Ethan were clapping and cheering. It was pretty exact, and really nice in my opinion. I sat back down, bringing my Canvas with me. Cal went up to show his painting, and before we knew it, class was over.

Cal and I walked to the archery range. I can't believe there was a special place in the school dedicated to archery. As we entered, I already saw Ethan, Nicole, Damon and Erika on the bleachers. Nicole had a foam finger, and I silently laughed. I saw a well-built man on the side, but I didn't remember him from SHIELD.

" You're Elly, right?" He asked. I nodded. " Well, welcome to Auburn High School."

" Thanks," I reply. The trainer handed me a bow and a quiver.

" I suggest bringing your own equipment, but today you can use these. I'll give you a round to get used to the weight," He stepped back, and I strapped the quiver across my back. I took an arrow out, and pulled it back on the bow. The arrow went higher on the target; this was lighter than mine. Over the round, I got used to the weight and kept getting bull's eye. When the round finished, I collected the arrows and put them back into the quiver.

" Let's start?" I asked. The trainer nodded. I stood back into position, and quickly shot my arrow. It hit center.

" Okay. Shoot another four in center, and the other ones are going to be where I tell you," He said. I nodded. I quickly shot the four in the center, getting bull's eye each time. I could hear the second-gens cheering in the distance.

" Okay, shoot at the top circle," He said. I shot the arrow, it hitting its mark.

" Bottom circle," I shot it, hitting bull's eye.

" Left circle," It hit bull's eye.

" Right circle," Bull's eye. I lowered my bow and looked to the trainer. He looked shocked.

" You know, let's stop this early. You are definitely capable of shooting, welcome to the club," He said, outstretching his hand. I took and we shook hands. I gave him back the bow and the quiver, and he walked away without another word.

I turned back to the second-gens. They were cheering, and started jumping off the bleachers, wrapping their arms around my shoulders.

" He stopped early!" Damon said. " That never happened before. He already likes you!" We walked out of the archery range, laughing and talking as the school bell rang, signalling the end of school. Going to my locker, I put my textbooks into my bag, and we head out to the front yard.

" Tony said that Natasha and Clint can't pick you up because they left on a mission this morning. You'll be riding in a separate car with another driver," Erika said.

" Yeah, that's fine." I said. We walked to the parking lot, and I saw a limo, and a dark grey SHIELD issued car.

" See you at the tower!" I say, getting into the car. Without a word, the driver drove out the parking lot. We went out of the schoolyard, and starting driving down the road to the tower. Everything seemed so quiet, so nice and calm. I was about to take out my phone and listen to music, until I heard a loud, soaring sound. I turned my head toward the sound, and saw something flying toward the car. I was about to warn the driver, until I felt the car turn over. A large, booming sound rang in my ears and my vision went blank.

**Hope it wasn't too long for your liking. I just really needed to get the school day over with. **

**Now we're going to get to something more... intense. *evil smiles***

**Well, until next time, my little banana puffs!**

**-Christina**


	16. Chapter 16

**BOO! I'm back! I felt like I was keeping you waiting too long, was I? Well, that's not the point. I'm back, and I brought another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Elly and the other second-gens. **

I'm aware of my surroundings before my eyes even open. The ground's concrete, and there's a cold chill to the air, even though there's no wind. Opening my eyes, I see concrete walls. There are three light bulbs above me, giving enough light to see the whole room. It was simple, no windows, just a heavily barricaded door across me.

I was scared, nervous, dreaded of what could happen. Memories flooded my head. School, driving home, the crash. Bringing my head back to reality, I realized that I was still in my school clothes. I reached for my boots, checking for my daggers, but they weren't there. My leather jacket was taken off, leaving me in my short-sleeved blouse. Shakily standing up, I limp to the door. I was covered in cuts, and my leg felt like it was stabbed. But it would heal soon.

" Crap," I muttered. My abilities. Hydra. They captured me. They might know what I can do. I bang my fist on the door, wincing at the impact.

" Hello?" I call. My voice was raspy, my throat dry. I bang my fist again, this time harder, but no one answered. There was probably someone on the other side, ordered to keep me inside. I put my back against the door, and slide to the ground. I looked around the room. The ground was dusty, empty, but a glint of metal caught my eye. Crawling toward it, I realize it's a nail. It was twisted, but still sharp.

Suddenly I felt a huge, burning pain in my right leg. It was healing, and my arms were stinging a bit. I closed my eyes and fisted my hands, not daring to make a sound. In about ten seconds, the pain in both my arms and my leg was gone. I stood up, and realized that pressure didn't make my leg hurt anymore. So, I quietly walked to the door, and jam the nail into the space between the door and the wall. It stuck, and I jammed it in harder with my fist, using it like a hammer. The door squeaked, and opened a bit. I pushed the arrow farther into the door, and my miracle the door unlocked. It squeaked the more I opened it, but as soon as it was big enough for me, I slipped through.

" Dumbasses," I mutter. I grab the nail from the ground and peeked outside, and saw that the hallway was empty. It was so easy, but seemed too easy. I walked to the left side, my feet barely making a sound on the ground. I walked quietly for a minute, but there were no Hydra men stopping me. To my right, there was a room where the light was significantly brighter. Pushing myself against the wall of the room, and peeked into it. It looked like an operating room, but more… evil, like a cliché evil scientist testing room. There was no one in there, so I crept past it.

I looked around the hallways for cameras, but there were none. It didn't seem like Hydra was trying hard. I remember that at the dinner table, Steve told me stories about Hydra, how they were two decades in front of time technology wise. Suddenly, I heard footsteps behind me. They were in sync with mine, like they knew I was there. Gripping the nail, I turn around to attack, but there was no one there. I turn back to start walking, but bumped into someone's chest. I looked up and saw a man in uniform, standing straight. On his left upper arm he had Hydra's signature sign, confirming that they killed me.

My instincts kicked in, and I shoved the nail into his shoulder, but he didn't even wince. I punched him in the face, and kneed him in the groin, but again, he didn't show any pain. I was about to knock him out, or at least try, until I felt a pierce in my neck and my vision go black.

**Cal's POV**

We came home, unharmed. Elly was supposed to already be here, so I came into the elevator, the other second-gens behind me, and we went up to the kitchen, where we usually hang out. When we walked up, Tony walked up to us.

" Is Elly with you?" He asked, worry laced in his voice. I shook my head, getting a nervous feeling in my gut. I looked around, but didn't see her.

" She isn't here?" Erika asked. Tony shook his head. I sat down at the dinner table where my dad, Bruce, Thor, and now Tony again sat at.

" She went into a SHIELD issued car, and drove off," I explain, my eyebrows furrowing. Is Elly okay? Where was she? My worried mental rambling continued until Jarvis spoke up.

" Sir, you would want to see this. It's a video taken half an hour ago by a satellite," He said. The room went dark and a video projected on the empty wall beside the elevator. A SHIELD car was driving, the same one that Elly was picked up in. A small, flying object rocketed toward the car. It hit the car wheel, flipping the car. The car flipped three times, landing upside down. Two men in Hydra suits came out of nowhere, getting inside the car and grabbing someone. That someone was Elly. Her red hair was in a heap. She was unconscious, her body covered in cuts, and a red liquid going through her right jean pant.

I don't know when I did it, but I was standing up, slamming my fist on the table. Dad came up to me and put a hand on my shoulder, I guess in attempt to calm me down.

" Getting mad won't get her back," He calmly said.

" Yeah, but it'll sure as hell get me motivated," I replied through clenched teeth. I started walking to the elevator, digging my foot into the ground with each step.

" Red won't be happy," I heard Tony mumble. "Don't even get me started on Legolas."

Already in the elevator, I pressed the 102nd floor and waited until the elevator doors closed. As soon as they did close, I forcefully slammed my fist on the wall.

" Damn it," I mutter, slamming my fist again. My eyes were clenched closed, and scenarios of what Hydra could be doing to Elly invaded my mind. I heard the signature ding of the elevator doors opening, and opened my eyes. I tried to control my thoughts, my emotions, and walked into the SHIELD-connected intelligence room, prepared to start my search.

**Elly's POV**

When my eyes open again, I realize that I'm not in the classical cell I woke up in before. I tried to move my hands, but realized they were strapped, same with my legs. I was on my stomach, my head turned on my right cheek. I tried to move my waist too, but that was also strapped. It was like in a super-hero movie. The protagonist was stuck to vertical, strapped chair, ready for whatever the villain had to offer.

" Don't try to escape," A voice said from my right. " It's useless. Though I can't say the same for you. You are the complete opposite of useless"

" What are you doing?" I asked. Trying to look around, I realized it was the room I looked into before. The lights were bright, the scary knives and tools glittering.

" That is for us to know, and for you to later find out," The scientist replied in a cool tone. I suddenly thought to Cal. I don't know what triggered that thought, but I started thinking about them, and I couldn't stop. I thought about Cal's beautiful blue eyes, how he got mad when someone called me a… bad word. How we would spar, me winning every single time no matter what the circumstances were.

" You're going to take my blood, aren't you? Use it to create some indestructible people," I say. The scientist started walking to me.

" No, but thanks for the idea," It looked like he wasn't focusing on my words, but rather the unbelievably huge syringe in his hand filled with clear liquid. He squirts it out a bit, and it starts to steam when it came in contact with the air. I heard a door open behind me.

" About to administer it?" A female voice asked. She sounded excited.

" What is that?" I asked, trying to motion my head to the syringe. Nobody replied.

" Wait, I need to check the amount again with the amount on the computer," The man walked away, the woman behind her. Then, a sudden thought registered in my mind: the phone my mom gave me this morning. It was supposed to be in my jean butt pocket. Moving my left hand slightly to my pocket, I tried to feel it. It was there. A sudden feeling of hope erupted in me. Looking to the scientists, I notice that they're still checking the amount, and looked occupied.

Trying to move my hand, I grabbed the phone, trying not to drop it. Luckily, I didn't and it was still in my hand. Turning my head back the most possible, I turn on the phone. The screen lit up, and I went to contacts. My mom was right, Cal _was_ in my favourites. For once being grateful for their matchmaking tries, I pressed his contact, and the phone dialled his number. Once the quiet ringing stopped, I started talking.

" Guys, I know you aren't going to reply, but what are you experimenting on me?" I asked. I guess Cal, or whoever was on the other line understood because they didn't speak.

" We are going to crossbreed your DNA," The female said. My breathing caught in my throat.

" Well, let's just hope that you can track what's going to happen to me," I say, hoping Cal gets the word 'track'.

" We'll make sure you survive. Hydra still has a purpose of you," The male replied.

" Well make it quick, I don't want to say strapped long," I replied. Carefully, I put the still-on phone back into my pocket, hopefully giving them enough time to track my signal.

" I just hope that won't kill me," I muttered.

" It won't," The female replied. " We tested on many human subjects. The cross breed just was too big for their ability. But since you're more…able, it won't kill you. On top of that, your healing abilities will add on to the recovery. It'll heal the tendons faster, the muscles," she started muttering too fast for me to comprehend. She approached me with the huge syringe, the man with another identical one in his hands. They positioned themselves at my back, and I felt a piercing pain just to the inside of both my shoulder blades on each side of my back. I winced, holding back a scream.

I felt liquid oozing out of both syringes into my back. It was burning, and I felt my muscles rip, as if making space for something. The pain got more vivid, tearing my muscles more and more. The problem: my body was healing them at the same time. I don't know how it reacted so quickly, but it did.

" The whole thing in in her system," The female said. I felt the two syringes come out of my back. The pain was unbelievable. It was the pain of my back tearing itself apart, and then the pain of my body trying to put it back together. I couldn't hold it in anymore, I screamed. My hands fisted, and my toes curled. I hoped that Cal didn't hear that scream. I tightened my closed eyes and bit my lip. For what felt like hours (but was mere minutes), my back burned, and the rest of my body tingled.

" It's not working," The male scientist said.

" Give it a moment," The female replied. We waited again, me in sheer pain, trying not to scream.

" We should inject her again," The male said.

" I agree," The woman replied. They both left for the table again. I was breathing heavily, and could barely move my body. But I forced my hand into my jean pocket to get my phone. I wince as it slides out of my pocket. Taking a look, I notice that the call ended and I had a text message. Why would someone be sending me a text message now?

Ignoring the questions in my head, I look at the text. My heart clenched when I realized it was Cal. _We found you. And we're coming. _I felt my heart lighten. They were coming. My back interrupted my thoughts. It was searing with pain, and I almost dropped the phone. Instead, I slid it into my pocket. The pain was getting stronger, but it wasn't the healing type of pain.

" What do I have inside me?" I groaned.

" I thought we told you. You have crossbreed DNA," The male replied.

" More specifically?" I asked. No one replied.

" You'll find out soon enough," The female replied. They both walked back to me, syringes full again, and positioned them by my back.

" Now," The male said. They stuck the syringes in my back again, and I felt that same searing pain. It ripped my muscles, while my body tried to heal them. This time the healing couldn't fight the… clear fluid. I screamed again. The pain was unbearable. It was as if something was growing in my back, well, two things. One on the left side of my back, one on the right, on the inside of my shoulder blades. The pain was getting considerably bigger. That was, until it just stopped. There wasn't even a sense of tingling.

" It worked," The female breathed. I was confused. What worked?

" And she's alive, and conscious," The male added. I was so confused.

" What did you do to me?" I asked. My body felt sore. I couldn't move my hands, my legs, and I felt like my head was much heavier than it was before. I was dizzy, and felt nauseous.

" We made a new weapon," The male replied.

**Cal's POV**

I got the call, and I heard the screaming on the other line. My heart clenched, and I felt like taking down a wall. I called everybody else up to the 102nd floor, and they crowded around the high-tech table.

" What is it?" Steve asked.

" I found her," I croaked. I couldn't find my voice, my fists were clenched and I was trying not to take my anger out on something.

" Where is she?" Erika asked. I pressed a button on the touch-screen table, and an image came up on the TV screen on the wall in front of us.

" Here, in Canada. It's a Hydra base in come cold, Canadian forest up north. I got a call from her. She coded me to track her, then she started screaming," I almost choked at the last word. I closed it all in, trying not to show any emotion.

" Send her a text, we're going after her, now," Damon urged.

" Cal can't just send a text to her," Bruce argued.

" Like hell he can't," Steve said. He walked to the elevator, the rest of us behind us. We entered and went down to the weapon's floor. Everyone went to separate rooms, getting their equipment. My dad got my shield, and his.

" We're going to get her back," He said. I nodded. Taking my phone out, I sent her the text. _We found you. And we're coming. _We walked back to the elevator, and to the rooftop, where we found our personal QuinJet. We climbed in, Steve and Ethan going for the wheel.

" We will find her," Thor re-assured.

" Wait, why are you guys coming with us?" Tony asked, lifting the faceplate of his suit and pointing to the second-gens and me.

" Like hell we're going to miss getting Elly back. I may have known her for like, four days, but she's is considered family now. And I'm not letting those Hydra bastards do anything to her," Nicole said. Erika and Damon nodded in agreement.

" Contact Fury," Bruce said. "We need to let him know about this." I nodded, and called Fury from my phone. I put it on speaker-phone.

" Yes?" Fury asked, seeming a little annoyed.

" Sir, we have a problem," I started. "Elly's been kidnapped by Hydra. She's in a Hydra base somewhere in Canada. The second-gens, the Avengers and I are heading there right now."

" Oh lord," Fury replied. "Okay, pinpoint the location and I'll send backup."

" No can do, eye patch!" Tony yelled. " Hydra will suspect something."

" What am I going to tell Romanoff and Barton?" Fury asked. "They're coming back from their mission the day after tomorrow."

" Let's just hope that we'll be back at the tower with Elly back then," Steve replied.

" What about Hydra?" Fury asked.

" I don't care about Hydra," I hissed, suddenly getting defensive. " I just need Elly. That's it." I heard Fury sigh over the phone, and I could just imagine him pinching the bridge of his nose.

" Okay," He said. "But I will be sending backup if anything goes wrong. And I will know if something goes wrong," Fury added before hanging up. We rode for about half-an hour in silence before Ethan spoke up.

" We're here."

**Can you guys guess what Hydra did to Elly? And what they mean by 'new weapon'? You will all find out in the following chapters!**

**Review please! It means a whole lot to me!**

**-Christina**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm here, and I'm all ready. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Elly and the second-gens.**

My dad landed the plane a ten-minute walk from the base. It's the closest we could get, and even might be a little risky with the soldiers circling the perimeter.

" Okay, how are we going to do this?" Erika asked. Everybody gathered in a tight circle in the middle of the jet.

" We should split into four groups," Bruce suggested. "Go through all points of entry." A beep brought us out of the suggestion. Dad walked to the clear screen in the front of the jet, and pressed the screen. It lit up, and I examined it.

" It's the blueprints of the base," I say.

" It's all we have," Fury's voice fills the jet. " Whatever's inside is unreadable. That's all up to you."

" That is wonderful help," Thor said. "We shall use it." Fury didn't reply.

" Okay. Tony, Thor and Bruce will come in after everyone else when the fight starts," Dad explains. You guys will come from the top only if we need you."

" Yeah, we'll need your spunk to kick everyone's asses," Damon said.

" You guys," Dad pointed to the second-gens, not including me. "Will come in right after Cal and I get in. Ethan will stay in the jet in case something happens and we need a quick escape." Ethan nods in agreement.

" Thank god I'm wearing my stretchy clothes today," Nicole tries, attempting to break the tension, but failed.

"Okay, let's do this," Steve said, pressing the cargo hold button, opening it. I gripped my shield and walked out first. Canadian forest met my view. It was beautiful, green. Cautiously, I walked further into the forest until my dad called my name. He jogged to me and handed a transparent phone screen.

" This is the map of the base. Turn it on and you have it. There's also an emergency button. It'll automatically call us and SHIELD. Be careful," My dad said. I nodded, suddenly feeling confident. I needed to get Elly back, no matter what the cost. Turning the phone on, I started walking to the base. I heard the other second-gens behind me, but only focused on what was in front of me. There were no soldiers going around the perimeter, but I already saw the huge building where they were supposedly holding Elly.

I looked behind me to my dad. He nodded, and we both made a run for the fence.

Elly's POV

I was still strapped to that table thing. Those scientists kept looking at what was on my back, kept tweaking with it. I felt like something was added to my brain, another connection. I felt the air going through what was on my back. I felt like I could move them, but at the same time I couldn't.

" Try to move them," The male scientist said. I felt the hands on my back get removed, and the two scientists stepping back.

" Move what?" I asked with a hoarse voice.

" Your wings," The female replied. My breath caught in my throat. My wings? That didn't sound normal. But then again, when is anything normal? They were Hydra, and they just gave me wings because I have a 'secondary purpose'. Deciding that moving them wouldn't do anything bad, I try to move them.

I heard wind; well my wings make wind through the air.

" It worked," The male breathed. I felt a sudden strength, but from what I don't know. I pumped them, trying to catch them in the air. It worked, and the two scientists went flying back to the wall. I heard their backs slam against it, then nothing. They were dead or unconscious, hopefully unconscious.

I tried to get my left hand out of the strap, and it worked. The strap just snapped. I don't know where I got the strength, but I was getting strong. I pushed my right hand back, and the right strap snapped easier. Trying to bend down by the side, I unstrapped my left leg, and then my right. Stepping off, I get a clear view of the scientists. They were breathing. Shakily, I walked past them to the entrance of the room. The glass doors were a bit reflective, so I took a look in them. Turning sideways, I looked at my new wings. They were huge, even folded. I tried to stretch them, and they opened. It was like bending your arms, part of your brain now.

They were beautiful. It was like a tiger's fur on the top, and then spawned into a white and black pattern until the bottom. The edges were black, and turned right to a cream shade nearing the inside of the wing. ( oxonpics/2009/Red%20Kite%20Watlington%2013%20Apr%2009_ ). The wings absorbed me until I realized I was still in Hydra, and I had no weapons. I also had useless wings, I couldn't fly. I opened the doors, and walked out. I felt strength, as if it was enough to throw a full-grown man into a wall with a kick. Lucky for me, when I turned to a hallway I saw the first soldier.

Cal's POV

We blew into the perimeter, and the eight soldiers already there started firing at us without thought or hesitation. I blocked the shots with my shield, my dad doing the same. I walked to them, and hit them with my shield. They literally went flying. I was encouraged with my anger, and that somehow amplified the small amount of serum in my blood. I heard more soldiers come, and the familiar battle cries of the second-gens. Erika's pink and white suit shot at soldiers, while Damon's blue and red suit had her back. I saw Nicole in her Hulk form throwing soldiers into the air and smashing into the ground. Then, Thor, the Hulk and Tony came in. We were all smashing soldiers until I felt something prick at my neck. I felt a sudden loss of strength. I looked to the others, and saw the same for them. The last thing I remember was falling to the ground.

Elly's POV

The first soldier saw me, and looked confused until he started running for me. I ran toward him, and last second, I kicked him in the chest. And my prediction was right; he went flying for the wall. When he slid down, I even noticed there was a small dent where his body hit. I was shocked. He left a dent in the wall. Because of me. Oh my god. There were no other soldiers coming my way, though I saw a few just walks past me. Not beside me, past me, but as in a few meters away, past me.

I saw them carry people in. They were unconscious. Then I saw someone that looked vaguely familiar…Cal?

" Christ," I muttered. I crept toward those soldiers, but they didn't notice me.

" What are you guys doing?" I asked, crossing my arms. I tried to act like a queen, bucking my hip to one side. The soldiers looked to me, but didn't react.

" Taking them to their cells," One replied. They carried Cal through, and then I saw everyone else. They were all here, unconscious. All except my mom and dad.

" You're putting them in the same cell, right?" I asked. The nodded. I don't get it, they were actually replying to me. I was their enemy, and they were talking to me.

" Mind if I join?" I asked. They shrugged and nodded. I followed them to a cell. It was the same cell that I was dropped in this afternoon.

" Carefully put them in, and lie them down," I said once we approached the cell. The obeyed. Why were they obeying? Once everyone was in the cell, I walked in.

" Why are you walking in? You're part of Hydra now," A soldier asked. The puzzled clicked together. They think I'm brainwashed to join Hydra. I didn't reply, but the soldiers didn't push it.

" We'll collect you in the morning for your training," Another soldier said. Before they could leave, I called them.

" Give me their weapons. I'll take them," I said. The soldiers walked back to me and handed the weapons. I took them, and held them. Then the whole crowd left, closing the cell door behind them. I dropped everything and ran toward Cal. I don't know why I ran for him first, but my subconscious chose.

" Cal?" I asked, shaking him. He didn't budge. I checked his pulse, and relaxed a bit when I found one. "Cal? Come on, wake up you asshole," I muttered. I shook him violently until his eyes fluttered open.

" Elly?" I heard a voice ask behind me. It was Steve he was awake. Thor was awake too beside him. Their eyes were open, probably staring at my back.

" You're okay," Cal muttered. He lifted himself up, and stared at me. " Oh, thank god," He muttered.

" Elly? What has happened to your back?" Thor asked. I sighed.

" It's a long story, something I'll explain when everyone wakes up," I reply. Thor nods, though his eyes don't unglue from my wings.

I sit against the wall, somehow finding a comfortable position. I waited for about an hour before Tony opened his eyes. Then Bruce, Erika, Ethan and finally, Damon.

" Elly? What happened to your back?" Ethan asked. He sounded worried. I heard Erika gasp.

" Gather around in a circle," I say. Everyone complied.

" Let's start from the beginning," I start. "I woke up a few hours ago here, in this cell. My daggers and my coat were gone. I found a nail, rammed it into the door and got out. But then was… syringed unconscious by a soldier. I woke up again in a kind of experimental room. Then these two scientists injected two huge syringes into my back, and I felt a huge pain. I felt like I was being stabbed though the back in two places with a burning hot knife. Then they revealed that I had wings. They asked me to move them, and I did. I pumped them and threw them against a wall," I paused.

" Then I realized that I had more strength. Like, super soldier strength. I snapped the leather straps that held me to a vertical table thing, and walked out. I kicked a soldier into a wall, and left a dent. Then of course now the soldiers think I'm brainwashed to obey Hydra," I finish. Everyone was shocked, but Cal and Steve looked the most touched.

" Flying spider?" Tony asked. I looked at him in confusion until I realized what he was doing.

" Now is not the time for nickname suggestions, Tony," I grumbled.

" Just trying to lift the tension," He replied. I stood up.

" You can use the fact that you're 'brain washed' against them," Nicole said. "Trick them into letting us go." I shook my head.

" They said I have training in the morning. Maybe they can train me to use the wings and then I'll shove their Hydra shit up their asses?" I suggested. Steve shook his head.

" You are under no circumstances going to join Hydra, even for training. They'll think you're with them, and then they'll actually brain wash you," He said. I nodded.

" Okay then. We can't leave now though. I need time to get their schedules. Then I'll plan something. I'll play them, and I'll take the risk for you guys. I brought you guys into this mess, and I'm going to get you out."

**CLLLLLLLLLIFFIE! I think. Well, let's just say that this cliffie will be the least of your worries. I have something a little... evil planned. And you guys will hate it, but love it at the same time. That's just how awesome my writing is; I can trigger opposite emotions at the same time. **

**I want to thank _queenlmno_ for a wonderful PM conversation half an hour ago. I may or may not have revealed some (key word some) information regarding the next chapters, but oh well. You guys will all read something really shocking.  
**

***laughs* I just love teasing you guys with non-specific sneak-peeks. **

**Review please!  
**

**-Christina**


	18. Chapter 18

**AAAAAAAAND I'M BACK! I had some stuff to do, so my writing schedule changed a bit, but I wrote as much as I could.**

**In my opinion, there is no better way than to spend a Friday night than writing and listening to the Game of Thrones theme song on replay. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Elly and the second-gens. You know what? I also own Cal's shield, Erika and Damon's suits, and Nicole's inner Hulk. **

**W**e made a plan, and now it was time to put it into action. I was to pretend to be brainwashed long enough to secretly find the main security office and get the rotation hours. Then I would come back and bust everyone out, Elly style.

" Are you sure it'll work?" Nicole asked. I looked to her and nodded.

" How do you know they won't brainwash us?" Damon asked.

" We don't," I replied. "But I'll do my best to make sure that you guys aren't brainwashed." I felt like I wanted to cry a while, just let everything out. But I knew I couldn't, I would be showing weakness and that was the last thing I needed.

I was going insane on the inside though. It was literally been less than a week since I woke up from my coma, and now I'm trapped by Hydra, and I have wings. And super-strength. Oh god. I don't have the time to get used to everything. It just comes, and then another thing comes, and the new things just pile on top of each other, and I don't get the time to adjust to them. I just have to move on. But how I can move on from having wings, I don't know.

" Can I touch them?" Ethan's voice brings me out of my thoughts.

" Uh, yeah," I replied, and scooted closer to him. I felt hands on my wings, petting them. I resisted the urge to pull away; it felt too much like the scientist's hands. Oh _crap_.

" Guys, we have a problem," I said. I felt Ethan's hands stop on my wings. "Remember the scientists that I rammed into a wall?" Everyone nodded. "Well, they may have woken up and might actually brain wash me."

" Oh crap," Erika sighed. I nodded.

" So I might actually need to kill them," I admitted. Everyone nodded. We sat in silence until Cal spoke up.

" Is this going to be a bad time to say I can call SHIELD?" He asked. My head perked up.

" Absolutely not," I scooted closer to him. But I felt my wings push him over. He fell on to his side.

" Sorry!" I squeaked. I tried to help him up, grabbing his hand, but _of course_, I had to overuse my strength and pull him on top of me. My wings crumbled a bit under me, and I groaned.

" Sorry," I said again. Cal nervously chuckled and got off me. This time when he helped me up, I didn't fall on him. I looked to the others, about to say something, until I saw everyone's amused faces.

" Now is not the time for smirks and matchmaking ideas," I grumble. Tony's smirk becomes wider.

" Oh yes, it is," He laughs.

" Lady Elly, are you and Lord Cal engaged in a romantic relationship?" Thor's voice booms. I felt my face become red.

" No!" I squeak. "No we're not! I just used too much strength! Not used to it!" Erika waves her hand as if to say: Think what you want.

" Anyway," I tried to change the subject. " Your weapons are right there," I pointed to the weapons by the door. "Steve can easily kick the door open and storm out. Though I don't recommend that. The hallways are complicated. Just sit tight. I'll be back as soon as I can." I walked to the door.

" Elly! Are you sure you don't need help?" Cal asked. I looked to him and shook my head.

" They'll suspect something," I reply. "Better if I go alone," I stood up to walk to the door, but then turn back to them, getting an idea. "Act ruffed up, on the ground or up against the wall. I'm supposed to hate you, remember?" Everyone nods and does what I told them to do. I knock on the door.

" Hey! Open the door! I'm done here!" I yell, glancing to Cal. He stares at me (not sure why), and weakly smiles. I hear footsteps, and the door opens. I walk out, and the guard glances inside, but quickly close the door as they catch me glaring at them.

" Touch them and I will kill you. They're mine," I try to look intimidating, and it works. The two guards shrink back into their original posts, and stand there, unmoving.

" Oh, and can I have two daggers?" I ask, trying to act innocent, regardless of how I just acted a few seconds ago. One of the guards nodded, fumbling with his utility belt until he took out two daggers, giving them to me. I nod and walk of. I look to the two hallways, and take the left one, the one I took before I found the experiment room. I kept walking, hopefully the same way I went the first time. In the distance, I saw the same bright light from the room as I saw before, before they experimented on me, made me inhuman.

I kept walking, and backed up against the wall close to the door. Peeking in, I saw the two same scientists at a counter, dealing with some liquids. I walk in, trying to feel badass. Don't judge, it gives me confidence, okay?

" Missed me?" I asked. The two scientists turned, looking shocked. "Guess you forgot to brainwash me."

" Well, technically we didn't forget. You threw us into a wall," The male said. I smirked, and started examining my daggers. I felt confidence spark. My body urged me to throw the daggers, to end their worthless lives.

" Are there any other scientists like you guys?" I asked. The female shook her head.

" We're the only ones in this continent. The rest are in Europe, where the rest of Hydra lies," she explained. I felt that she was lying, how could they be the only two Hydra scientists in America, and Canada? It made no sense, but I didn't ask question. They still needed to be ridden of.

" Well, then," I say, taking a dagger into each hand. "Thank you for your tine. And of course, for the wings that I'll be training with tomorrow." I threw the dagger, first into the male's heart. It hit it's target, and the male sunk to the ground. The female looked horrified. She moved her hands to mouth, gasping and shaking. She looked to me, in shock. And I sunk the dagger into her heart too. Her hands falling limp, she dropped beside the male. Both had red liquid soaking their clothes. I moved to them, and pushed them under a table, where they won't be seen by the door, and left no evidence of killing.

" No more brainwashing," I mutter to myself, getting out of the room. The glass doors close behind me. I feel powerful. I feel the strength running through my veins. And I didn't like one bit of it. They transformed me. Made me inhuman. I guess some would love these abilities, but I didn't. With these wings, I wouldn't be able to wear tight clothes, probably won't even be able to hide them. I turn down another hallway, walking until I see Hydra soldiers.

" Hey!" I call. They turn to me. "Do you guys know where I can find the blueprints and the security details of this place? I need to know how to find my way around!" I walked to them, and stood there. The two soldiers looked to each other, shrugged and gave me two papers from their belts.

" Thanks!" I yell, walking away. I had to use all the control I had not to snap their necks right there. _Why am I thinking like that?_ I thought. This is was not like me. I did not dream of killing people. I dream of living with the Avengers. But that dream already came true. I dreamt of fandoms and books. I never dreamt of killing. _But hard times can change people_, my inner mind said. I shook my head, trying to get the thought out. I opened one of the two papers, and it turned out to be the layout of the base.

" Crow Base, Texas," I read to myself. I walked to the entrance of the lab, and stood there. I examined the map, and found the name for the lab: MN-470. It showed the "cell", where everybody else is now. I followed the directions, and ended up there, without making any mistakes. I shove the papers into my jeans, making them unnoticeable.

" Let me in," I bark at the two guards. They quickly open the cell door, and I get in. They close the door behind me. Everybody's in a circle, their heads turned to me. Erika stands up runs to me, and hugs me. I hug her back, feeling relieved that her hands were avoiding my wings.

" You got it?" Bruce asked, still seated in the circle. I nodded, going to the circle. Cal makes space for me, and I sit down there.

" Wow, I'm surprised you got it that fast," Tony admits. "Is that blood on your shoe?" He asked. I looked into his eyes and nodded. He doesn't give me a reply. Taking out the two sheets, I put them down on the hard, cement ground and straighten them out.

" We get out from here," I motion the shortest way between hallways, up to an exit. Everyone nods. Then I turn to the guard papers.

" There's a rotation between at four am," I say. Steve takes the paper.

" This is Hydra we're talking about. Even with guard changes, we shouldn't go right away. About ten minutes after, when they're settling in," He suggests. I nod in agreement.

" Did you call SHIELD?" I asked Cal. He sadly shakes his head.

" There's no reception, nothing to call. We're definitely underground, or in deep concrete," He explained. I looked to him in confusion. Then how was I able to call him?

" How was I able to call you then?" I asked. Tony replied this time.

" Because they blocked the signal after you were… transformed," He explained. I slowly nodded. I looked to the doors, where their weapons were. I counted all of them, including the small casing of the iron man suits.

" Natashalie and Legolas are scheduled to come back after tomorrow," Tony said. "We have to be back by then." I cringed. Right, my parents.

" We'll cross that bridge when we get there," I reply. Tony nods.

" It's ten pm," Cal said, looking to the useless SHIELD phone.

" Get some shut-eye," I tell everyone. "Especially you, Bruce," I looked to him. "I'm going to need the Hulk for the plan tomorrow. And the Hulkstress," I look to Nicole. They both nod, Bruce more uneasily. I sit in the middle of the room, seeing now, as I can't lean against the back because of my wings.

" What about you?" Cal asked. I look to him. His face shows pure concern.

" I don't need sleep. I'll keep guard, make sure they don't do anything to you…guys," I quickly add. But everyone caught my mistake.

" Don't you need weapons though?" Cal asked.

" I can fight, don't worry," I reply.

" Tomorrow we shall get out of this god forsaken place, and return back to home," Thor said. We all nodded. Everybody backed up against a wall, some leaned against others, and they all closed their eyes, except Cal. He wasn't relaxed, anyone could notice. He stood up and started to walk to me. He sat down beside me; I felt my right wings press against his arm.

" Don't push us away," He whispers in my ear. I tried not to shudder. I lean my head on his shoulder, and he slips his arm around my shoulders. We stay like that for a few minutes, in complete silence, until Cal speaks up.

" You don't have to do this," He quietly starts. "But can you show me your wings?" I glance at the others, who are already sound asleep. I nod and get up, away from Cal's grasp. I immediately miss the warmth. I stand in the middle of the space, making sure I don't bump or break something. I focus on my wings, trying to make them move. But it came as naturally as trying to move a finger. I don't know how Hydra did it, but they did. The wings extended from wall to wall, almost touching each side.

" They're beautiful," Cal whispers.

" Now I need to learn how to fly."

**Hopefully I'll be able to update this weekend. If not, then you'll have a new chapter next week. **

**Reviews please! And if you guys have any ideas or suggestions, just tell me!**

**Thank you my Whalenuts!**

**-Christina**


End file.
